The Prophesy of Evolution
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: It’s a new type of Armageddon, Evolution. Chapter 8&9 added
1. Default Chapter

The Prophesy of Evolution  
Chapter 1  
  
"Line 3 secured." Within the daze of metal stammering and jointed noise, Hiroaki Fukuda hollered, lightly smiling with a half-cocked grin to his foreman that was able to hear the words that he spoke. It was grunt work, nothing more than hard labor that Hiroaki had to suffer through each day for the last three years. But this was something that had to be done now and fast, a buyer had emerge, a wealthy company man from the United States, whose eyes were straight with confidence when he learned of what was being rebuilt. He was stark with his demands of buying it, but he hid in the back of his mind, that he already owned it. Commander Aso, the only one that was allowed to finish the deal, with all the paper work that needed to be signed, met with the rich man times before, and had knowledge of what he was planning in the states, so in terms, was friendly to makefast preparations for the special gift.  
  
It had only been three days before that the man from the states had come calling and they had nearly finished loading the individual pieces into the lightly colored orange containers. Hiroaki positioned himself, waiting near the entrance of one of the gapping containers. Taps of orange warning light played on the slated gray world around him, as a flatbed roller steamed closer to the fortify container. With a fleeting look from his bleak black glasses, Hiroaki got one last look at what he was working on. Draped folds of brown wrap in closed the massive object from sight, the only bit that wasn't covered was the rounded cone nosed that protruded out, it was stealth in slick darken gray that seemed to flip from light to dark in-between the screw like groves that were banded around it. The Flatbed continued to loom pass Hiroaki, leaving its package in the container and leisurely departing the area, its orange warnings lights still bouncing off the shoulders of others.  
  
A convoy of robust trucks bore the weight of the occupied containers as they dragged them out onto a small tarmac, where they would be airlifted to the United States.  
  
The loading bay doors, able to dwarf most of the world's largest machines, stood open as the dozen of helicopters came to claim the containers that had been worked so hard on to load. The tempest winds of the fluttering blades of every helicopter, punting up dust and other clutters of debris that had been left on the tarmac for any number of odd years, gave the serrated wind a new persona, as it was swirled in one considerable ring around the blacktop. The loop of squalling wind rose as the helicopters, connected to their loads, bounced with new weight as they ascended above the ringing dust. Hiroaki captured the image of the leaving helicopters in his eyes as afternoon rays gleamed above them as they further ascended into small specks in the sky. Now all that was left was to make sure they got to where they needed to go, safely.  
The scrape of trivial Tropical Island floated gingerly in the Bering Strait. Its lush of plant life and pearl white beaches gaped with its glassy eyes as the sky brought a visitor towards them.  
  
In the small cabin of the minuscule helicopter, Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa laid pressed against the glass canopy, cramped in the single passenger seat, barely able to hold one person already. Miki and Meru didn't truly mind, they needed to be taken to see him. It was important to them that they checked in on him. It had been three years since his father melted down in the middle of Haneda and had to take the stress of his father's runaway radiation, completely transforming his frame forever. This was their third time out to see him since they found him roaming around the ocean space near a remote island in the Bering Strait. Miki was persistence to watching over him, she felt that his presence alone was restoring her psychic powers, she had noticed that every time she came back from seeing him that, just a little more, she was able to listen to people's deeper thoughts without them even thinking the words. Besides for her own gain, she was worried that something may happen to the juvenile monster.  
The batting blades of the helicopter, spun to a wobbled stop, as the two lumbered on to the sinking, white sands of the small head of the beach.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" The words of Meru's voice seemed to be blown away from her mouth, and continued to sail over the ocean current.  
  
The shoreline frothed with heavier suds, profoundly enough to make a quagmire of the small beach. Miki and Meru honed their eyes to the dishing shores, as the quaking waves still begun to plod more forcefully as they pushed on the island's edges. In unison of the tattering waves, the low playing winds wafted into considerable large gusts of wind that bashed hard against any object that was rooted to the ground.  
  
"It's Junior." With a smirk of awe and contentment, Miki watched on as the waves creased and folded in on the once calm ocean current.  
The rumble of waves and water flow fizzled as a slick square of inky blue skin rose above the surface, its smooth, almost rubber like reflection, bubbled in the sun's vain rays. The husk of thick skin continued its climb well above its own body. It's envelope of bush like teeth opened, letting out a draft of almost harmonic song like bellow, but tinted with a hint of shock and pain as the once outsized creature was carried higher into the air by other of the sea's ominous life. Its skin played contrast to the blue whale's blue-black skin, making its charcoal gray hide seemed even lighter, played right with the sun's light. Its orangish coffee rimmed eyes stared into the oblivion that stood at its incredible height. The creature's dark eyes diverged the once fair yellow teeth that had been covered in the moist and colorful blood of the blue whale that still whined as its body's was pinned in-between two rows of piercing teeth, that needed no pressure applied to tear and shard blubber easily. His body shapely with straight shoulders, heavy chest and blooming stomach, its back tasted in three rows of barbed fins, each of the larger ones holding five points each. Like a tapping finger, its tail would batter the running waves. It was a turn of progressive nature, but just a prelude to others like it that had come after it.  
  
"His behavior seems to be a little more aggressive then last time. With each passing year he has increase more in aggression than sentiment." Meru's quiet awe was reinvented every time she saw Junior's new form; it had been years since the event happened, but every time it was like seeing him anew.  
  
"It's the transformation and the fact that his stomach is trying to fill in the gap where the nuclear fuel should be. I am afraid that in the next coming months, the immense energy that he received will wear off and he will go to look for something containing nuclear material."  
  
Miki's words filled both of them with a need to protect Godzilla at that moment, because they knew that once his nuclear reserves dropped that he would be tempted to look, and once he set foot on the main land, the military would attack them with savageness.  
  
The wading and lumbered beast still held the tattered and shocked blue whale that still moaned for release. With no more than a small press of muscles, Godzilla's jaws closed. Blubber and frayed, worn ends of flesh were traumatized as the whale's head and tail separated from the hunk of flesh and meat. The white beaches combed with the loose straps of whale essence, the encompassing head still lipping its moaning song from its waiflike orifice.  
  
Miki and Meru jumbled a step back from the bloody mess of the scene. Godzilla staggered in the waters as his feet matched with the vertical slope of land. Before he took another step, his speculating eyes pored over his second home, noticing once again the two small beings that took to his impressed presence and the minor flying device that sat to the side of them. Godzilla sidestepped the three, remembering the two as being safeguards for him and remembering the connection they had before his alteration.  
  
"He still remembers us, I am still afraid that he may one day, forgot his human connection altogether and than on that same day, he will attack Japan in the same fury and nature that his father did." Meru's optimism in her own words was more powerful to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Junior will never be like his father, he has already shown us that he will only protect us, but he may go after our nuclear power plants when the need arises, that's something that we make sure never happens."  
The settle, recently mowed grass of the enormous campus's ground, seemed to be new to Kenichi Yamane's eyes, just like his first day of college four years ago. It had been awhile since he had stepped foot on any type of college ground, and work with U.N.G.C.C had dissipated enough for him to return. His knowledge of Godzilla was nearly useless at the base and nothing really of his interest was going on, only a high activity around the loading bays, almost like they were preparing for war, but even it wasn't enough for him to hang around. It only gave him time to study the beast even longer, using all the information about the monster stored in the command center's computers. But after reading all the reports on Godzilla's attacks, Ken was becoming bored with the lack of excitement. So, there was only one thing that he could do to fill the emptiness and that was to begun studying once again, acknowledge his other interests as well as his love for monsters.  
  
The lobby of the encompassed dorm still sniffed of the aroma of rotting books and pages, nearly the same as a library's own fragrance. It was haunting scent to Ken, the whole dorm smelled of the same antagonizing stench, which lingered highly in his cramped room, and stuck to his sweating flesh during the summer. It was never something he liked, but something he had to deal with and would again for the next couple of years.  
The same youthful, but draining face of the receptionist lifted deeply from her lowed gaze, her black chin length hair fluttering back as her eyes raised up to take look at Ken. Her soft, but fading features, reminded him of Miki and how he chased her day after day. He never got close to her, not in the way he wanted to, just in a near close friendship that he enjoyed very much. But there was a problem between him and Miki; her love was directed towards Junior and his life that lied ahead of him. He was mad or even sadden that Miki paid no attention to his attempts, but it just wasn't something that he wanted to let go. Though, now his studies would be in his way of his crazy thoughts, before they drove him to his own ill-fated doom.  
  
Bridging over the Pacific Ocean, a small personal airplane posed in the air. Inside, the cunning, but carefully eyes of Nina Purpleton, examined every word that came from her advisor.  
  
"Miss. Purpleton, from all the reports I've read about your new metal, there is something that troubles me. You have said it emits a high anti-ion field around itself, what will this anti-ion field do?  
  
"Mr. Speyer, the anti-ion field that is emitted will disrupt most forms of energy before it strikes the metal. This will improve the durability of the metal, making it immune to any form of force or attack put on it." With a smirk of ownership, Nina tilted back into the leather seat, shuffling her baby blue turtleneck sweater that she wore.  
  
"Nina, if I may call you that, I'm still wondering why you have become partners with the Japanese and are so willing to hand over this new hybrid metal that you have made to them, as long as you are made supervisor of the project that they are using it for?" Forest Speyer leaned over to push the words into Nina's face, but her statuette form brushed the words aside.  
  
"The Japanese have a every big investment and have asked for my help in their project, which is something I believe very strong in. I made this metal to be used and the Japanese were the first to ask for it and their cause was a very good one, so that's why I'm moving there, and that's the small reason why you are with me today, to see what this metal is being used for. You have always thought strong about it and don't what the NX-G-1 to be used in the wrong way."  
  
"Miss. Purpleton, why the interest in the project?" His weasel-like brown eyes hunted for what the Japanese were planning, because he knew it had to be big.  
  
"I will just say that it's a scientist's dream to be evolved in something like this and for me and my father to be the first Americans involved, it was something that couldn't be passed up." As Nina spoke, the door behind her opened, a stumpy shadow crawled over her.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil. Mr. Speyer, I would like you to meet my father, Doctor. J." Next to Nina, an undersized, humped man stood, his long silver hair matching the length of his elongated mustache and goatee, both nearly reaching his chest. In his right hand, he held a red crane, carved from some type of fine wood. His pastel white lab coat seemed to be swallowed on the man's frame, noting its overused usage, the doctor's light blue button down shirt held tight against his stomach, and his gray slacks were nearly too long and large for his tiny, brittle legs.  
  
Speyer stood to make his greeting towards the man, his hand already sticking away from his body to shake the man's hand. The Doctor did the same, lifting his left hand to connect with the man's opposing right. As his fingers slide together, a cool, almost frozen sensation ran through his arm. Speyer curious bent his eyes down. A hobbled look took upon his eyes as he watched the moving metal fingers of Doctor. J's hand work around his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
In the muse of the warm tropical colors, virulently and violently splashed against the settled vista, convoys of dipped dots of tar black were stippled. It had been hours already, as the helicopter remained in the air as drifters since they left Japan's coast. Their fuel being watched continuously and if needed, they were able to replenished their fuel supplies aboard the Starving Kingdom and the Path of Life, two of the largest aircraft carriers and who were slated directly for this mission. They had everything that was needed, medical personal, rescue services, fuel; the ships were brimming with people whose jobs were to not let anything happen to the containers or the pilots.  
  
The water seemed to reflect their mission at hand, the slick and tarred bottoms of the multiple containers glimmering in the ocean's current. They were value and prosperity to all of them. More than the containers themselves, but the things that had been loaded in them. It was those that would make them rich and live-forever. The parts would just be another tool used to stop the Unites States from crumbling from a future threat. But there was something special about these ones; they were something new meant for a whole new type of hazard that has slowly escaladed in several of the more populated cities, ones that were use to having nuclear power plants right outside their windows. Most never thought that something like this would happen to the peaceful cities they lived in, that they would never be like the Japanese, but just like the Japanese, as their technology increased, the bi-products soon appeared.  
  
With the yellow shine of the sun transferring itself over to the still black cover of the helicopters, the day seemed to pass them by without harm. As the almost futile, seascape peered from them from its standing point; the pilots exchanged glances with it.  
  
Ivan Miller, a newly formed pilot, who had never seen the sea like this, took an elongated look towards the peaceful canvas. Speckles of tangerine orange sparkled across his window. His mind dismissed it as a trick of his eyes, leaning towards that he has had a lack of sleep and his eyes are beginning to come apart at the seams. But the trail of tracers seemed to whip around like a piece of sting caught in an up roar of wind. The tiny specks tickled the metal plates, but exceeded their foreplay on the window, digging a line of nickel-sized holes across the lower panel. His trembling, rickety body cooled with the lost of the warm cabin air and which was slowly being replaced by the sea's filled-mist air. He had never seen the light of combat or ever been shot at and his mind and body couldn't hold on. A mix of shock and fright, a deep fright that seemed to bound from his lungs, collapsing them as it made its way to his heart and throat. His stare still ice-covered on that beautiful escape that was just waiting for him to join it. The helicopter's tail flustered as another drum of rounds from the unknown attacker belted against its armor. Ivan sorted his hand to the window, the ocean line just behind the frayed shards of glass. His hand beckoning for the view, but it gradually dripped from his hand, in large drops of crimson red. The vivid red dribbled into the canvas of yellows, oranges, greens and blues, destroying his dream of being with the vista of clear sky. His own blood mixing with his wish, his wish of death as his life played in rewind. He let the helicopter ride itself, not wanting to take it over with his human selfishness, letting it choose its own path. The helicopter chose, spiraling down towards a fertile and blossoming forest, his vista was gone, with his dream.  
The cabin's engraved walls wilted and sagged with frowns, with each rumble the ground made. Izumo Murkami sloshed and tumbled in his bed, the thin knitted quilt swaying like an ocean current, every time the soil underneath trembled and repositioned itself. Izumo's old shell of a body had enough of the annoyance outside. He wanted to know, either it be an earthquake or something else, but whatever it was he was ready to give it a piece of his mind.  
  
In the unprotected shelter of the harsh wildness, Izumo stepped out. The timid breeze that run down the hilly area brought the fridge chill that ran down his spine. His olive discolored robe just wasn't enough to keep the skirting wind from him. The area was heavy and swept with darkness, but a slender layer of rolling fog laid low to the ground, districting the darkness of the forest. The moon lied high on the clouds in the sky, tan with pure white light, nearly acting as a spot light for the small stretch of forest.  
  
Again the rumble of the earth's own skin and crust came, along with it came the bellowing of the trees as their trunks and roots took strain. The noise seemed to exclude itself to one area, in time moving in one single path. Izumo's eyes shuffled with his ears, tuning into the un-normal sounds. Swiftly, the once dazzling light of the mood faded into the blackness, as if it was some type of animal scared of something else that over exceed its own size. As Izumo stood in the over extensiveness of the darkness, a slight tickle or an itch feathered his neck, like if someone's hair was brushing against him. His crumpled and wrinkled hand waved at the oddly induced itch. The flimsy, crinkled fingers tangled densely in hefty sessions of knotty and meshed hair, hair that felt like it would be found on some type of gorilla. A grumble of fear and anxiety filter through Izumo's scrunched up body, but his eyes were unharmed by the shock of the matter. Before he could focus on whatever was standing behind him, an extensive large foot skimmed across his head, long dangles of fur moving in unison with each other. It's broad, but humped back marked and covered in the same white, nearly gray fur. It's arms suspended straight down from the creature's shoulders, its fingertips practically chalking the cold ground. Letters and words jumbled in Izumo's throat, but his mind knew of the old legend of the giant Albino-Yeti.  
The once city market lied obscured in a mask and visor of drying flacks of ash that had settled on its dilapidated roof. It once thrived with busy mothers that wanted food for dinner, but it wasn't just the fish market, but the whole city of Haneda that was now hearing- impaired to the world now after the nuclear fallout by Godzilla three years ago. The city was nothing more than a field of radiation and cancer, unlivable to any type of life. But even with its dangers and harm, some still hung onto the past, before the monster melted into the soil of city and took over it. It was a blank earth to the rest of the world, but too one it was still home.  
  
Ai Hitomi was there when Godzilla fought the monster Destroyah in the midst of Haneda's indusial district, she had witnessed its wrath and than its own body withering away with the rest of the city as his radiation was submitted to the surrounding area. Now, the city was just as it was back than, but without its inner life, but that never mattered to her, in her mind's eye the past was still clutched hard.  
  
The craters and buckets that once held the catch of day in fish, now held those same fish, but dead now and floating face up in the putrid rain water. Ai plunged her hand in the stagnate water, her fingers grazing one of the departed fishes, her light touch flaking off scales easily. She seized it tight in her hand, nearly smashing the fish into two halves.  
  
"This one will do well for dinner tonight." Her rasped, crooked voice spoke to the faded pink fish, its body ghastly burned and mutated, spurting extra appendages and a swollen eye on its stomach. Ai's once beautiful white blouse, that now sat on her body burnt and cleaved, one shoulder hanging, ripped, down her arm, peeled and shuffled as she leveled her back. Her eyes sliced with the horizon, promptly fastened to the recent brushing trail of dust that had been drawn along the horizon's line. From the haze of tan smoke and dirt, a burly, gray box- truck heaved through, in almost sequence, another followed, and another one after that one. They were performing their exodus from the point where Haneda was changed, a place that was so contaminated with radiation, that the grounds still remained cindered with heat. It was the grave meant for a monster.  
  
The grounds fogged with little spurts of arid dust that folded and roused behind Ai's feet, some particles of the massing clouds sprinkled on the back of her bare feet. A click and snap of metal triggered her eyes to the back of her. A rose of sub machine guns, encircled her head, at eye level. The flower of soldiers, mocked in yellow biohazard suits, and gloomy gas masks, that took away every wholesomeness of a person's face and turned them into some type of gangly animal figure.  
"You are trespassing on government property, we have been given the right to detained any that are in this vicinity." His husky, mutilated voice came from somewhere in the group, it almost seemed if all had said it.  
  
"Haru, place her in the truck. We'll take her with us, it seems that she has been wondering around her for awhile, she has harsh radiation burns, and heavy radiation poisoning. Get her something to eat and than take her to the medical center." With a solid salute, the man took the women by the shoulder and guided her to the back of their truck and helped her up the steps, as she clambered in, her fingers loosened around the dead, mutated fish and let it drop to the floor, where its frail skin drizzled across the filth of Haneda.  
In the catered landscape of the mountainous, Okinawa, Gai Fukuda shouldered his jack hammer drill, trying his best to hustle up the side of the mountain to join the others. They weren't suppose to be there, they were on sacred grounds, land that was owned and watched over by a small group of monks that were never seen and were said to pray to the god in the mountain, the same mountain they were drilling into. They wouldn't be doing it, if it wasn't for the exhaust of natural resources, and if any where found, big money would be paid for them. They had heard that this mountain was filled with sizeable coal deposits, ones that would make everyone of them millionaires. But they were the first group to ignore the myths of what may happen or what the monks would say to them, greed was the only thing they cared about.  
  
"Gai, what's going on so far? Have you guys found anything?" The radio blared with his chief's voice. Gai took a second to stop and clutch the small hand handle device from his belt.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't even reach the hole, so I am not sure of what is going on, chief"  
  
"I don't want you to sleep through this one, get up there and see what is going on. Over." The words disappeared from the square black box as it cooled in Gai's hand. He once again swelled up the side of the mountain.  
  
A clatter of rushing feet and screams gushed and sprayed from the hole they had dug. Gai wheeled towards the site of calamity.  
  
"What happened?" Gai's husked frame presented his words harshly .  
  
"Eisei saw something down there, he said it was hard to make out, but whatever it was, it seems that's what the monks were talking about." Gai rolled his eyes at the frantic worker, slumping his jack hammer to the ground, he torched his flash light and entered the shaft. Moist warm, almost fever like heat, dripped from the walls and ceiling. The light from the flashlight made the sweating walls glisten even more, but even with a score of feet already walked, Gai could see that the end was getting close. As he toed the ledge of the shaft, which just disappeared from his feet, Gai noticed that he was standing in front of a large void. He swirled the light around, but it still vanished in the darken emptiness. He scanned the ground from his feet to where the hollow space started and held on to the light as it bounced off something in the depressed dwelling. Ruby flickers of sparkles and strobes recoiled back, as the light glanced over an rounded, garnet bulb in the middle of the lone gloom. The shining beam gleamed off a set of tailored bristly teeth that sat evenly spaced from one another. Gai, than realized that coming here was something that they shouldn't have done. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The clouds drizzled away in color and form as ink and dye was riddled throughout them. The dazzling sunlight vanished from the island's existence, leaving Miki and Meru scolded in an everlasting shadow. Godzilla's frayed splinters of skin and hide, deepened, as well as the water that streaked against his waist.  
  
"I think we should talk to some people about feeding Godzilla." Miki's tone seemed to calm the storm that bellowed above them, her wishful thinking as carefree as a child's.  
  
"Junior has become aggressive, haven't you sensed it this time? It would dangerous to put anyone near him, for fear that he may not be the pacifist that he use to be." Meru's words were splattered with droplets of rain as she spoke.  
  
"He is the same as he was when he was little. He is only aggressive in nature, when he is hunting for feed to pacify his hunger for nuclear material; almost all animals change their behaviors when hunting or feeding. I am sure he is tame enough for us to lure him out to Tokyo bay and give some type of nuclear material from a ship of some sort. For the past three years he has stayed away from Japan's shores, he has no interest in humans or no need to be near our cities. He shouldn't be stereotyped for what others like him have done." The rain seemed to heighten Miki's sadness for the bitter creature and knowing that others will just judge him the same way as they did with the first two Godzillas.  
  
"I know how you feel, but Godzilla is still more aggressive than before he was transformed, he may not be as uncaring as his predecessor, but he is still a beast of nature and precautions have to be taken and that means, one of these days, Aso may came looking for him."  
  
As the two spoke, the storm crackled in defiance, and Godzilla once again disappeared from human eyes, his legend and freighting presence slowly being washed away with the waves, never again would Godzilla detest humans.  
The stale, almost sour air that fumigated the dorm room, smelled nearly fresh and sweet to Kenichi's nose. The small, table-mounted fan blew against the back of Kenichi's head as he ravenously typed away at his just set up computer. His new roommate took in Kenichi's silence as he sat on his bed just behind the desk. His eyes batting to each item that laid above or upon Kenichi's computer, feeling the obsession of Godzilla that Kenichi had.  
"What's with the obsession with Godzilla now, he's dead. I would think it would get boring without any new information on him, coming in." His roommate's despair played with everyone else's wonderment of why he spent so much time on the study of a monster that attacked and destroyed Tokyo numerous times.  
  
"It's in the same sense as someone that studies dinosaurs or historical events. Godzilla was something that was astronomical to this world. Humans manipulated him and took him out of his own context and world, and shaped him with the bi-product of their own booming technology, it's not hard to see why he doesn't care for us. It's just a tragic story of revenge, something that interests everybody." Kenichi didn't even move his head to see the expression of his dim minded roommate. "He was made by something that still can't be equaled, even with some of the newest weapons. Something like that just can't be helped to studied."  
"I guess he could be worth the time to study, but it's hard to admire something that has no care for humans, even if we are responsible for it being here. It's still his judgment that makes him do what he has done. Do you remember the newsreels and reports from 1954 or even more recent accounts of the second Godzilla's attack in 1984, the horrible damage that was done to Tokyo? Those were single attacks on Japan, not induced by anything. An out right attack on us!" The mutters of the ranting roommate were just like the others he had heard. Wars are tragic things, but people studied them to even bigger extents. Just like a wars, the damage that Godzilla has done will just further the bonds of technology. Each time humans have been presented with a horrible fate; we have improved our lives and capabilities.  
  
"We need Godzilla."  
Trees crept and weaned as their broken braches and trunks budged and altered in the soil that they were once planted in. Bark and grass smoldered in flumes of smoke and greased fire as the dotted wreckage from the crumpled helicopter stimulated them. Just a small number of feet away from the scraped helicopter, its towed investment lied. The bright orange container splintered open, letting the world see the package inside.  
The hard, burnt syrupy smell of smoke, coasted and lingered around the small group of gathering men. Their black jumpsuits steeped with sweat from the gleaming sun and waving heat from the fires. Their weapons, mainly M4A1s, glistened with near sweat themselves. The foreman of the group, only known by one name, Wisker, brimmed his eyes with sunglasses, concealing them from whoever wanted to see them.  
  
"Archangel-6 has been downed, but cargo seems to be intact. We'll proceed to the point and secure the area. Wisker out." The small microphone that branched from the headset sprung back as he lifted the weight of his finger back from it.  
  
The forest was smothered with life from the slivered fires, drawing alongside their hike, the smoke nipping at the toes of their combat boots. Sturdy with covering heat, the scorched form of the helicopter burned with what was left of its fuel reserves, its black armor seethed and wilted into a chalked like gray. It stood as a statue in the heart of the scarce meadow, its tail lumbered towards the sky, touching the tip of the sun. The rest lied in a jagged, disarray of fingered metal shards, crisping against the ground.  
  
Seconds from the remnants and leftovers of the dismayed helicopter, the masqueraded container lazed in the polished heat; its face frayed open in four diverse directions. The sliver lining emphasized the bluish metal of the encompassing cone shaped object, the topper half of the cone laid slightly open, like the hood of a car, the almost gluey smoke laid delayed in the inners of the odd cone.  
  
Nick Gray, the youth of the Special Forces group, skulked with his legs crouched at the knees, towards the container, cautious to what was inside. His heavy shoulders, only grazed by the uncomplaining pads of his flank jacket that he wore only as a vest. His crinkled, dark hair flustered against his shoulders, the tiny hairs on his neck prickled his mind with nerves. His eyes jumbled as the container wobbled, but he threw it away as a trick played on his eyes. His fingers flickered with anxiety as they reached for the side of the container to secure if it's safe. As the furrowed rings of flesh on Nick's fingertips faintly touched the now cold metal, the side quaked as something sat on top of the unstable metal basket. Thick threads of bone curved into a point, leveling over Nick's head. His eyes besieged by whatever was above him. A horned muzzle snorted ghastly hot air over him, leaving a sticky humidity over his skin.  
"Anguris, that son of a bitch." Chuckled musings lipped from Wisker's mouth.  
  
The lumbered dinosaur mutant mouth over the tattered ends of the container, his lower jaw craning down to banish his searing wail, rattling the long stick like warhead that was held within the cone object, the small tri-ring of spikes slowly rotating away time.  
The desolate, twisting road curved around the mountain's bends, riveting the motorcycle's twin tires to its tar surface. Go Fujimaki lead his body weight across the road, transferring it into the motorcycle's own body. The bleak roads were a welcome to Go, giving him the space that he needed to speed and the comfort that he knew that no trouble was ahead of him.  
  
It wasn't just a joyride for Go, it was another one of his hobby leavings, something that had to be done. Small, almost horribly scarce reports of a Giant Yeti roving around Kyoto Kitayama forest area had persuaded him to go. The old man that witnessed the completely white Yeti was willing to talk about what he saw. Go couldn't pass up the chance of maybe seeing one of these legends in person. For years, he had been chasing most of these awfully rumored legends, ranging from Yetis to Aliens and not one had ever been seen by his eyes, this was just too close for him not to miss.  
  
The dismal, swamped sky bathed overhead as Go followed the side road that lead to the old man's house. Ticking lights of red and blue bounded from the two police cruisers, milking the stout bushes of trees that striped the sides of the road. Go parked his bike next to them, still wondering what the upheaval was about.  
  
Yellow ribbons of caution tape looped a drawn out piece of land, next to a minute cabin, who's wooden sides had turned an almost charcoal gray from the decay of the weather worn wood. Two men, dressed almost in the same black suit, sat alongside the yellow tape, one scribbled small notes in his palmed book as the other measured something beyond the caution line. Across from them, an old man stood, his back too tender to carry his weight, his arms engrossed in the sleeves of his faded flannel shirt, his smile, missing teeth, made his old frame even more dilapidated looking, but still signaled for Go to come over to him.  
  
"You most be Go, I have been waiting for you to come." His words whistled in between his crooked teeth, sending small tacks of saliva with each letter said.  
  
Go, with each passing word, switched his view from the old man, to the peculiar hole that had been dug into the ground, its perimeter blocked off by the police caution tape. Its shape like that of a human hand, but oddly thick. Its size triple the size of Go himself. He knew this myth had to be true.  
  
"Well, let me get started, it was late in the night and what I thought as a earthquake was shaking the ground. I went out to see, but nothing happened after that, not in till I felt something touch the back of my neck, and when I went to brush whatever it was, off, my hand got tangled in the beast's hair. That's when the beast stepped over me and disappeared into the night. It was at least 60 meters tall, something that I would never thought could hide in a forest for too long, but I guess it has." Izumo's toothy smirk still lingered on with its whistles.  
  
With the old man's story told, Go was ready to do what he came there for, to hunt the beast down.  
Upon grooved and riveted shoulders, a gloomy emerald jacket sat, gleamed up in medals and awards only given for high acts of thought and bravery. Even though the medals showed the pride and satisfaction in the field, the jacket was dreadfully soaked in failure, failure so many times over that the person wearing the medals didn't feel the worth of wearing them anymore.  
  
Years ago, he was someone that was looked as powerful, someone that could stop the threat that was at hand, but with all the money wasted on failed plans, his time was almost up. He knew they were planning on replacing him. He even knew who was going to replace him, but if this last plan went well, he could keep his job and maybe redeemed his draining self- confidence. This most recent preparation he had arranged, was shaped sharply in every form. Money spent to the exact right amount. Specialized help used in every area that called for it, even in areas that didn't need that much. This plan would be seized in perfection, nothing would interfere with it, it was the last chance that Commander Aso had before his nemesis took the rest of his life from him.  
The bleakness of space was now home to goddess, Mothra, its promise to Battra still was unfulfilled and in till then, Mothra would stay above the earth, protecting it from whatever came for it. It had been years since it sat down on earth and its body was longing for the gravity, for something to pull down on its body and tell it to rest. The forgiving, earthly deity marveled and brooded near the border of the sandy almost shady planet, Mars.  
  
The grainy red sands vibrated the planets glow, but something else happened within the dishing sands. Speckles of shimming green specks swam across the planet's surface. They acted like a thunderstorm, slowly dispersing over Mar's shell; gleaming and arcing like some sort of electrical gathering. The massing cloud of green cells swarmed and churned, becoming more violent with their riving current.  
  
Mothra's dotted, crystal like eyes seamed with a high level of awareness, knowing whatever was going on, on Mars was something that was going to a growing threat for her believed planet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Within the twisted dream of bloating sand and heat, the blank earth, Mars swam with vast showers of gathering emerald green specks. The planet seemed controlled by the swarming masses as they whirled through its atmosphere. They seemed to be condensed in one area of the angered planet, beaming burly amounts of intense green light across the small area of land, even shimmering from the planet's surface, dead in the freedom of the universe.  
  
It was this that attracted Mothra's attention; the odd energy that radiated and ensnared whatever was listening or watching its harshly beautiful display. The riveting torture of the atmosphere battered the elegant and polished wings of the moth deity as she strictly led her body into the fry. Worry still seized the goddess's mind as she piloted through the breach of the vindictive planet's untimely atmosphere, her mind would not let that whatever was on Mars was something that she had never encountered or seen before. Whatever the strange event was, it wasn't something that was natural and was filled with a revolting hate, even its sight was shaded with evil and ominous.  
  
A stunted blush of wind scraped the bottom of Mothra's wings as she finally descended into the last layers of the atmosphere. The experiencing change of heat seemed fertile and cool to the graced monster. Without the heavy tension and stress of the blooming atmosphere, Mothra charmingly glides over the sterile, cherry sands of Mars. Ahead, particles of emerald and jade filtered easily through the planet's skies. Mothra pursued the odd phenomenon, gracing effortlessly through the vacant air.  
  
Her nimble eyes pieced together the landscape as she rose over a small mound of built sand. The sparks of thousands of green bulbs waited in the inane area. The ground was soiled with round cavities, shimmering profoundly with the same green sparkle that the tiny dots carried, but intensified. Hundreds of these pits laid strewn in a random fashion, each one giving home to the aimless floating bulbs above them.  
  
Mothra provided a shrill cry of dread and sorrow feelings as her ears picked up on the still screaming souls that lied within the nooks, their body long been tore apart in atrocious and ghastly and the very essence of their life stolen away and enslaved to the name of their now be holder, who was still waiting for them to join him. Whole species of life roamed in almost every recess, their power still riving, but controlled to some degree by the evil that roped them in.  
  
Mothra's speckled eyes glimmered with a hate for whatever had done this to all the life that sieve the universe's space. Her thoughts demanded her to try her best to free them, let their souls rest and be released to let them live again in peace. Twinkles and flickers of orangish-yellow energy pierced the surface of Mothra's twin antennas. Boosted, sound lances of perfect energy bounds, dished from the feathery ends of her frayed antennas, coursing along the inner wall of one of the radiant basins. The frizzle of the static energy clanged to the wall for a few seconds before disappearing the healthy glow of the living pit. Dresses of sands brushed into the sink, as the grounds rumbled hostilely, something different than the pits moaned, a cry that was deep without any type of emotion. Another grumble of sand and dirt was jostled around, leaving fissures along the flat areas of the valley. With the thunder of the land, another growl of dishing anger and hatred wondered through the steaming craters, twisting through the ruins of the pit.  
  
The deathly groans of the unseen creature made Mothra's body shutter with fright and anxiety for what was making the sound. But she knew whatever it was, it had to be stopped and she was the one that had to do it. Her body escorted her down closer, closer to the stealing hollows, tubs for the cooking of the stolen energy. The silky, red sands of Mars were once again stirred in its vat, as a cloaking mass of piercing, sparkled green gems fanned from a teetering fracture that had spilt across the lustrous plain. The sky peeked with revolting, chewed olive and rolled brown, typed twines of ginger, and tickles of crimson that seemed to cap the mounting outline.  
  
Gruesome folds of crimson riveted into brain material, topping the massive silhouette of draped dreary mud color. Sleepless eyes embroiled in a splash of deadly red, only being kept back by a circle of orange locked eyelids. Two hands of finger-like mandibles dipped in bright carrot coloring, clapped together with even smiles. Wraps of pined emerald skin shadowed its body. Too contrast the dark green, wiry ropes of carroty like orange, lined from the body, only to end a battered point. Further down, a harvest of tinier, lesser tentacles bushed together on the darkness's waist. Its own flesh matted to the ground, looking almost if it was melded to the red sands of Mars, but the tissue seemed to branched off from there, making the silhouette L shaped in form. As the partnering cloud of dissipating gems went astray, the Gudis was rendered in exposure.  
  
Mothra, without familiarity of the creature, she knew its evil, the evil that propelled in its veins that rode with the hazed sands of the devil planet. She sensed that it knew something of her, of her power and abilities, somehow it felt like that they had seen one another before. But Mothra had never encountered this type of ominous aura, not even during the time she had spent wondering the bare intangibleness of space. The moth goddess only knew that she had to control or subdue this evil before it could spread any further than it already has.  
  
With a loop of swabbing energy, the Gudis's cable-like arm entangled itself around one of Mothra's craned legs. With only muscle outfitted, the Gudis intensely jolted the deity's body into the wind, directing it towards itself. Its stench of dried skin and distilled evil breathed deep and heavy on Mothra's face as it jerked her diligent body nearer to its expelling mouth, bringing death to every nerve in her body. Every muscle in her body cramped with fear of the evil harvester, Mothra squirmed in its warped clutch, not able to endure the vile taste and gurgle that bestowed the creature.  
  
Mothra's body riveted and was engrossed in sadistic shutters of freedom, and from her wings scrapping scales begun to flake off, piercing the cherry sky with bites of gold and yellow. Composed charges of dished, nerving energy randomly mouthed from under Mothra's wings, groping the Gudis's despicable flesh, making veins of gold energy glisten on the dark plate of skin. Each outburst of kinetic energy just shimmered on the Gudis's appalling flesh, being dispersed across the rim of it. Without even tingles of pain being done to the Gudis, the crusading bolts still rambled on. The Gudis getting tired of the dismal show, begun to draw the irritating creature closer.  
  
Once again the devil's smell of arid skin and collected evil made Mothra cringe with unease. Lost seconds brought the two face to face, the Gudis's dripping eyes grinning hard at Mothra's terrified ones, making her chirp loud with running fright. With a craw of throaty groans, the Gudis pivoted its head back and plunged it into the horrified face of Mothra, vibrating the two's skulls together. The tumbled jolt urged the gentle moth into a sadistic spin as she flickered in the tearing winds that pressed on her back. The world folded itself around Mothra's backside, sending swimming crowds of sand to the sky.  
  
The varying skies of Mars, rumbled with quakes of sand and debris, brushing the tan horizon. The meadow of accenting pits of intense green begun their blossoming, from within their cavernous trenches, the sparkling streams of warming bulbs of illuminating green ascended into the insecure, clear dream of space. With their lead into the undreamt parts of space, they left behind their master and provider. Its impacted mud green skin dressed with their light, flickering and blazing in its gem red eyes. Its crown of mandibles that were wedge in the center of its face clasped the air and unfastened the locked fingers of its maw. A drenched moan quivered in the air as the Gudis shuffled towards the multihued monster that it had effortlessly overpowered previously.  
  
The dark shade that eclipsed Mothra's eyes formerly evaporated back into her ordinary sight. The dismal shower of Gudis cells sputtered off her cobalt eyes as Mothra observed them rise away from the planet. Mothra's hammered body lingered, pinned to the floor of the planet. The used groan of the Gudis, made the goddess's head jar from the soil, peering over its wrecked body to see the gloomy outline of the Gudis lurking over it.  
  
With a snap of muscle, the Gudis's vivid orange appendage enveloped around Mothra's portly neck, clinching her throat shut. The threat of squeezing, wrenching pain cluttered in Mothra's head as she tried to resist the Gudis's subduing grip. Convulsive jerks rambled from her body as her neck was pushed further into her own body. A bulge of pressure gusted from within her throat and squirted from her stone-like mandibles in the form of thin, gummy, orangish green blood. With the runny sound of the squirting blood, the crunch of over packed flesh sprung from Mothra's crumpling neck.  
  
Frenzied spurts of overstrained muscles begun to muffle and wither away into slow wrenches of unwinding tension. Mothra's raking legs where steadily immobilized, by the deity's own nervous system as her brain failed to send any more responses. With the still waver of draining light, the Gudis's buckled arm around Mothra's neck, spurred with a bank of movement, winching the idol from her filthy grave into the failed skies and liberating her from its grapple, letting her corpse sail to a much suitable one. The once vigorous moth deity slumped through the layer of fanning cells and sank headfirst into one of the sheer craters, her colorless eyes reflecting back the emerald shimmer of the exhausting cells that departed towards the flawlessness of space.  
  
Once again unaccompanied with minor threats, the Gudis returned to its plans for travel towards its final objective. As the last of its cells departed Mars' space, the final cloud of dripping gems whirled and balled themselves over the Gudis. Tissue, of reddish clay and greenish mud, slowly mounted over the Gudis, forming a sac suitable for travel in the lawlessness of space. With mysterious propulsion, the enclosed sphere, levitated, almost if giving the red sands one more look before it left. Drinking at the end of the radiant tail of its cells, the encompassed orb of the Gudis stalked behind. Following the road of space to the Earth, where it will finally assimilate all the life in the universe.  
  
The Gudis's whole goal in life was to spread its evil and gain more power doing so. With every life that it has taken, it has only grown stronger from that life forms cells being corrupted by the Gudis's and taken into the monster itself. Though, its hunger hasn't been satisfied, the other worlds that it had visited didn't have much life, only morsels compared to what the Gudis really desired for. It had searched its entire life, becoming even more physically powerful from every trip, making it easier for the Gudis to over take whole species of life with simplicity. But now it has had to prepare itself for what it was after, the earth. It's the cradle for the first formation of life, letting it mature and evolve into more sound beings from the amount of time that it has been around, something that could easily oppose the Gudis, if it wasn't careful. The Earth, even beyond its normal species of life, it had others that were abnormal, oddities that were made by bi-products of their own evolution. These irregular life forms where what the Gudis was curious to sample, since they carried cells that would greatly increase the Gudis's strength, and with that power, the Gudis would then not have to fear the defensive hope of the dominant species.  
  
On the dreary sands of Mars, a luminous beacon of golden light dreamt from a single crater in a field of many. Off the murky cherry red walls, along with the golden light, a humble song of meaning and cupped feelings, curling like a slip of smoke, the song entrenched the once evil that was held in the same hollow. The encouraging words were strung with power of their own, magic that could raise their idol from this depression of land, and help it to fly again. Their tiny voices hummed thunderously in the significant basin as they sang. The Cosmos, the followers and guides of their deity, Mothra, stood in front of the warped form of their goddess, it's life barely traceable with their eyes. Their song was healing to the holy being, its energies slowly coming back around, again curving through her body. Even with symbols of life returning to Mothra's eyes, the Cosmos still sang the attractive song. A burly cry sounded from Mothra's capped mandibles, making the Cosmos rejoice by greeting their god with, "Mothra."  
  
The lackluster, troubled light of the sun, tended to the heat of the night on the island of Japan. Faces slept and dreamed of tomorrow, not what was coming for them, not what could happen that every night to them. Space was beyond their reach and grasp, and whatever was out their wasn't really something that should be concerned about.  
  
On the dreary sands of Mars, a luminous beacon of golden light dreamt from a single crater in a field of many. Off the murky cherry red walls, along with the golden light, a humble song of meaning and cupped feelings, curling like a slip of smoke, the song entrenched the once evil that was held in the same hollow. The encouraging words were strung with power of their own, magic that could raise their idol from this depression of land, and help it to fly again. Their tiny voices hummed thunderously in the significant basin as they sang. The Cosmos, the followers and guides of their deity, Mothra, stood in front of the warped form of their goddess, it's life barely traceable with their eyes. Their song was healing to the holy being, its energies slowly coming back around, again curving through her body. Even with symbols of life returning to Mothra's eyes, the Cosmos still sang the attractive song. A burly cry sounded from Mothra's capped mandibles, making the Cosmos rejoice by greeting their god with, "Mothra."  
  
The lackluster, troubled light of the sun, tended to the heat of the night on the island of Japan. Faces slept and dreamed of tomorrow, not what was coming for them, not what could happen that every night to them. Space was beyond their reach and grasp, and whatever was out there wasn't really something that should be concerned about. Though, it was what evil could hide in, giving it a perfect shade to its face, letting it strike without retaliation. Space was thought to be ours, as well as the culture of it, but we never sought to see if that was every true, and now our ignorance will be our ruin.  
  
The misty, clouded sky flared with movements of buffed lime glints, shimmering light on the undersides of the systematic clouds. It was an uncanny and ghostly event that remained in the visionless hours of the night. It was like the sky was infected with some type of virus as it spread across its skin. It would only be a short while before the whole world was under its spell.  
  
Even in the lime squinting heavens, an orangish flight of something came drifting along the road of the bright emerald atmosphere. Its course passed tightly over the business district, nearly touching the top of one of the Tax Towers. The trailing meteor coasted through the rest of its trip, seemingly cooling itself down before it landed. As it decelerated it's descend, the fiery orb outer layer, lobbed humid and clammy arms of ropy flesh, soon more of these delicate arms of stringed skin tissue twined around some of the taller buildings' necks. Forming a net of pure condensed and moist flesh that acted as a web to the bulky compressed pouch of remaining flesh that was huddled in the middle. It progressively rose to the world, its sleepless eyes embroiled in a splash of deadly red was what the world was greeted with. If only humans weren't so ignorant they could have seen they weren't meant to survive as long as they have.  
The brilliant light of the sun still lied upon the American coast; it seemed to fuel the fires heat as they continued to burn in the forest. The warmth of the shaded forest was nearly intolerable to already suffering recovering team as they hide in the brush, waiting for the burly dinosaur, Anguris, to give up on their prize.  
  
Wisker's sheltered, rimmed sunglasses gave a false darkness to the creature's broken, dull brown skin. A lean shell that rode along the frame of the monster's spine fenced in its files of toothy spikes. The once again dinosaur's tail kept the same pattern, as twin chains of thorns went down to the tip of the elongated appendage. Its four legs long and crane like, with eight, slender and stretched out fingers tipping its front paws. The living fossil's gem of a face was again plated with spines and barbs, a crown of them sat on top of its head, as a brisk, hulky one pointed the end of its extensive mouth.  
  
As the daylight dribbled with bloated spots of jade green, the trudged dinosaur panicked by this anomaly, gives up on protecting the extraordinary container and returns back to its dwelling.  
  
The brush moves again with life as the recovery team gathers around the container, their eyes burned with the impossible as to what is happening. Though, the sound of a helicopter was enough to set them back to what they have to do.  
  
The nocturnal life of the Kyoto Kitayama forest was unoccupied from the splintering sound of Go's motorcycle as he careful drew a line through. The estrange burn of the moon kept with him in the rush of the land, dotting behind the canopies of the trees as it dash in and out, following every movement of his hands. But something that neither one of them expected happened, the ground shook, swaying the trees and fumbling the front tire of Go's motorcycle. With skids of stripping rubber and crumbling dirt, Go was pitched with poise from the seat of his bike. His back bounded on a lump of feathery grass, only giving him a few small bruises along his back.  
  
As Go roused from his tumble, he wondered his eyes for his motorcycle, catching the sight of its blemishing headlight, he mounted himself upward again. Something shivered the land again, knocking out the headlight, pitching the area into blackness. Go still kept his eyes on where the headlight of his motorcycle was, not wanting to let the object from his sight, but he noticed that the light wasn't entirely knocked out. It shone in slipped beams, like if the light was cutting through something. It than hit his mind like a shattering brick, he realized that something had to be standing in front of the light.  
  
With a guilty look, Go peered towards the crown of the forest, only to seen they have been addressed by the tarnished dirt colored face of the yeti that he was searching for. Its black eyes polished with folly, as it equaled Go to the ground. Its upper lip ripped on to itself, smirking its soiled yellow teeth, each one crowned with a stabbing point. The trees seemed to part and rush as the sky was packed and crammed to its brim with speckles of leaking green. Both Go and Yeti, two that were searching for each other in world of shadows, set aside what they were there for and together looked at the unusual affair that riddled across the sky.  
  
The restricted space of the undersized helicopter, made Miki and Meru's opposing opinions even more animated.  
  
"He's the same when we first saw him after the change, eyes never lie." Miki griping voice coughed the small cabin.  
"He may be the same, but precautions still need to be dealt in the same manner as if he was the original Godzilla. I don't want to see people hurt and I don't want to see you lose hope in the monster. I love him as much as you do, but you have to remember he's just like any other beast." Meru's tranquil words seem to counter Miki's tone, letting a breeze of stable emotion to sort through the helicopter.  
  
The nightline twinkled with flickers of painful green blotches that plugged up the sky. They stirred in streams along side their helicopter, bunching against the rotors, jamming them with their bodies and lives. A sputter of gears leaked, as the rotors begun to slow and the helicopter started to drop.  
  
The bleak airstrip sat isolated in the middle of a grassy knoll, an airplane cooling from the night flight that its engines just endured was the only thing that lied on its tarmac. An erect set of stairs had been buckled to the side of it, allowing the vital personal to exit the capsule. Metal clicks of weighty steel boots, being hydraulically pulled up every step the stout man took. His lengthy, silvered, slacked hair ran away with the wind as it bypassed him. And to the gem filled night sky, he pointed his metal claw, a replace for his missing hand.  
  
"How right I was, I knew the earth would be infected by something soon. My theories are always true and now, our only hope is within ourselves." The noble, but plump Dr. J insisted to his charming and only daughter Nina as she stood flabbergasted on the steps of plane, at the delusional episode.  
  
The altering mass of boring mud color, shuffled on its new feeding grounds, it had never expected to sense this much food here. With a tug of its fleshy, but flat slug-like tail, the Gudis dragged across the streets, its every movement making the buildings teeter and curve. With a swift, drive from its tentacle, it detached the top of a very lofty office building, sediments of crumbled steel and splintered glass was squeezed across the street. The Gudis relished and savored the image, as fragmented corpses were posed with and around the shards, innocent bodies of people working late. As their blood drummed on still through their wounds, their skin begun to be filter with wavers of lime green specks that dissolved and melted their bodies into a cloud of operating Gudis cells, ready to join the trillions of them that screamed over head.  
  
Though, something trumpeted unfathomable in the night. An avenger that hasn't been seen along the shorelines of Japan for three years, countless time. Its footsteps broadcasted as if they were dipping into the ground, vibrate across the cords of the land. It was thought impossible that he would ever return, something that has no concern for a world that hates him, an understanding for what he is. He has long put humans out of his mind as friends or enemies; they are nothing, but lingering life that doesn't much longer to live. With his absences, he has come to be a near myth now. It was only a matter of time before Godzilla returned. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was devil wishing, the lambs of Tokyo were all witnesses to an appalling murder. It was dressed in the Gudis's eyes, that voice that would wound a baby; it was nothing more than death, and Godzilla was dripping in its vision. It was like heaven's clouds had dropped amongst the skyline of Tokyo, the stony, tomblike silence that had been chiseled out of the loud city.  
  
A dreamt stress buckled on to the almost adolescent body of Miki Saegusa. Intermingled shells of metal and tormenting glass wrinkled her body into a bowing model over the seat that she was just sitting in moments before. The tank of thoughts that roamed in her mind from morning to night, where blank now, greedily embalmed in the darkness of unconsciousness. Something was needed to wake her up, something that she would know too well, something familiar.  
  
Like the coolness of water against her face, a sound like it could only come from a dream. It's dwelling, dipping drive of a wail, one that was dreamt of too much. Like a father's voice, it was there in her ear as she slept, making her believe that it was just a dream and nothing more. Though, another sound weaved itself from nothing, leathery and harsh, almost like it was driven to create hate. Something of that atrociousness and replicated fright could never been dreamt up, not even in a nightmare.  
  
A massaging rub teased Miki's shoulder. "Miki, wake up. You have to wake up now!" With concern deep in her voice, Meru begged for Miki to get up.  
  
Knowing the voices and sounds that lumbered around her weren't being created by her mind, Miki forced her eyes to gain an image as to where these sounds were coming from. The voice didn't need any recognizing, either did the stark and wintry roar of junior, but the other was what made Miki's eyes expose themselves. Still, not only did the grating sound draw Miki awake, it was the company of the evil that seemed to constrict and compress life, it was if it was too much to for one person to hold, a feeling like an everlasting cold shiver.  
  
"What's going on, Meru?" The imprint of just waking still fresh to her words.  
  
"Well, our Junior seems to be taking after his father. Though, it doesn't seem like the outcome will be in his favor. Whatever this new monster is, it has the whole world stirred up already. I think it would be best if we get out of here."  
  
"Junior? I would have never imagined that he would come to fight. We have to help him, guide his mind, force him to leave before he gets killed." Detested and grief-stricken, Miki strived to lift herself out of the wreckage, just enough to see, but Meru placed a gripping hand on her shoulder, allowing her not to rise.  
  
"Miki, we have to let him fight his own battle, he came her by choice and that means we have no right to take that away from him. We have to let him fight."  
  
Several twists of body langue inspired and motivated the hesitative Junior as his lips drew up with strings of coy, peeling back the tender wall that obstructed the horrific thoughts of its forced fight with the adolescent Destroyah. A chilled, but fiery flame still burned in his neck, the very base were the horrendous monster pierced its jaw into it and injected it with beads of Micro-Oxygen, that tore away at the very morsels of Junior's life. This was what made Junior petrified and weary of what things may come now that it has to bestow the responsible of his elder, that same pain suffered again, or being killed by the one thing that gives him life.  
  
Out of panic and alarm, the chilled fire that was in Godzilla's throat ignited and liberated itself from Junior's maw, the liquid heat ran over the Gudis's face like blazing kerosene. The stinging wisps of smoke were the only traces to the belched fire, not even the Gudis's sourful skin showed any sign that it had been submerged in a wash of molten fire.  
  
That obscene action that Junior played against the Gudis; let the devil know its bounds with the earth monster. Its weapon of choice was nothing more than an animated breeze of moist, cooling air. It could have been a tranquil moment, if the gust of tearing gases didn't cluster and rupture in a wrenching explosion. Even with the detonation of the discharged nuclear flames, the Gudis was still unimpressed.  
  
The demanding smack of Gudis's mandibles, abided for its taste of Godzilla's blood, of what it could do to the creature that has what it needs. With peaceful treads from the Gudis's tail, it packed in the closeness; Godzilla's heart beat thudding louder and louder, becoming easier to hear the life source of the monster. It was now time for the Gudis to analysis its strength against the robust being.  
  
The dread and sourful mist of sensation that the Gudis breathed and let off, tyrannized Godzilla; it give off the mood of death. With each pressed step that the Gudis covered, Godzilla edged back, its muscles operating like a frighten animal, knowing that it's the weaker of the two. Godzilla's lone act towards the Gudis, was curling the side of his jaw, illustrating the identical twin rows of vicious, and well-aimed teeth. Pieces of conducting bone twined with traces of nuclear energy against Godzilla's back, his teeth still closed, zeroing in on the last second to strike.  
  
The Gudis, with depth and aptitude, pitched and tossed its arm up, transferring its buckled tentacle into the under jaw of Godzilla. The vulgar might of the collision, cabled Godzilla, towing him off his feet. The snap of the force, unlocked Godzilla's wired jaws; unleashing the sweltering spray of the nuclear firestorm from within, into the harmlessness of the sky; illuminating the dismal area with a tinge of dreaming blue before it returned to the darkness. Titan plates of pressed and shaped bone crumpled and matted the concrete and glass of an office building they ran aground on, completely separating it into to two halves, giving no support to the mammoth weight that has been bestowed upon it. Godzilla's back spines continue pass the compressed building as they jerk and tear to stop against the ground that they have now anchored into.  
  
It was a magnificent sight to the Gudis, its powers roving stronger than they ever had and the fierce creature down on the ground, its superiority gone with the ashes of time. The fragmented body of Godzilla was a perfect vista, its body parallel to the ground, its tail labored and tied to the ground, in attainable seizure of the Gudis's tentacles. Orange sinew twined almost stylishly over the slumbered tail of Godzilla. With a brilliant tug, coated and caked dust plumed as Godzilla's body was effortlessly carted and winched off the ground. With a tilting thread, The Gudis bore the weight of Godzilla and bent it into the wind, letting the broad tail slip away from its grasp. The vast strength and effort of the Gudis, halted Godzilla into the tone of the night, its body suspended in a forward motion as it hastened towards a lofty building. The structure flustered in fright, its body already feeling the lick of wind as the capsule of pressure built. A sadistic collision of pocketed flesh and muscle with steel and timid glass discharged, as Godzilla's skull was skewed into the assembly of metal and concrete, dissolving the top half of the building from itself. The total occupied mass of Godzilla, tattered and broken, laid a top the still severed building, his stomach compressing over the entire floor that laid open below him. The girders strained at the burden that was place on them, not even taking most of the weight that hung over the sides of the building. With a confusion of dust and debris, foundation split in two, sending the building disjointed into thousands of crumbling pieces. In the drizzle of dropping slabs of the once beautiful building, Godzilla's virtually comatose body stumbled over the large chucks of the building. Still pieced blocks of concrete carefully obscured Godzilla's body, leaving it in a disturbed grave.  
  
The Gudis salivated at the devastation that had been laid upon the savage beast. It knew that its heart was slowly dying, the thud, almost hollow sounding as Godzilla's heart thumped. With a twinge from the Gudis's eyes, it peered into the wreckage, as an azure flame sputtered from within.  
  
The fragments of the former building went soaring, being palmed by a gleaming cobalt sphere, the concrete melting into a fine sludge by the roasting heat that sheeted it. Before the glaring flare degenerated, slick bushes of darken charcoal belted across the face of the Gudis. As the Gudis's eyes centered themselves, a broad palm was placed in between them, the yellow tainted claws dug in to creased flesh. Teetered muscles ejected tons of pressure as they conveyed The Gudis over the shell of the city. Paged force encapsulated the Gudis into a multilevel apartment complex as its mass wedged against the side as the center collapsed in. A soiled titter slipped from Godzilla's curved lip, a mournful sound before what happened next. A combustion of tinkled light shattered from Godzilla's ivory spines, intertwines of juicing nuclear energy loped and scuttled down Godzilla arm, covering it in a trudging blue, until it assembled at the base of Godzilla's palm. The fraying, clouted energy smoldered the Gudis's eyes before it enclosed the Gudis in a vivid indigo blue. The bizarre field of spawned nuclear energy marinated on the Gudis's skin like a breathing flame, turning that dreadful smell of death in to an aroma of crisp smoke. The radiant, uncontrollable waltz of prickling energy accelerated and ignited, the once swarm of power gathered into a billowing mushroom cloud.  
  
The thrill of winning swam to Godzilla's head, the once feared and terrified monster was gone, burnt away by Godzilla own energy, the same that was given to him by his father. The Gudis proved to be powerful for the novice fighter, knowing that any longer he would be overcome by the monster's superiority. It was only time before Godzilla would catch his father's way and gain the strength that he needed. Although, the harmony smell of smoke was wishing away, and the foul, sourly reek of the Gudis was soon coming back. The breach of crimson and scarlet through the smoke came as two ovals. It wasn't long before the smoldering form of the Gudis came too again.  
  
Its unfathomable, throated bellow, like two rocks being grinded down into sand, drained time itself. As its carroty finger like mandibles opened to let it's howling winds surge out, something else exceed from the Gudis's mouth. In the current of air, a coarse glob of dark jade sorted towards Godzilla as he snarled to its thought victory. The suffocating sphere of saturated jaded green clouted rigidly against Godzilla's robust chest, dipping deep into the left side. Plumes of acidic smoke spoke from the gaping hole that had been dug into Godzilla's upper body as the ball of muddy, toxic material wormed through.  
  
With a holler of squirming pain, Godzilla's chest smoldered more, thick squeezes of tainted blood seeped out from the sides. Godzilla begged the heavens for relief from this exhausting wound as he wailed. The Gudis inspected the dreadful scene, keen on killing the riotous beast that was born of this world's high species. As the scalded monster's skin bubbled around the scorching cavity, the Gudis flipped and tapped its muscular tentacle, arresting Godzilla's bottom jaw, impairing the monster from easing its sorrowful pain through its screams. Creeping and deadly winds brushed Godzilla off his feet, his seismic weight demolishing another wealthy office building.  
  
Godzilla's unresponsive body lied on top of the rubble, its chest still sizzling and foamed with smoke. Single twitches of curling lips came from Godzilla's mouth, the only sign of animation that breathed life. The impression of pain that the Gudis inflicted on Godzilla was not satisfactory to its standards. Suspended above the dull figure of Godzilla, the demonized god swamped its tentacle in the fissure that it made on Godzilla's left breast. With the soulless contact, the wound stoked with breaths of blood; the touch of the heart was close to the Gudis's arm. An atrocious cry of sticking distress loped from Godzilla's maw. The Gudis's limb lapped and streaked in the bloody pond, as Godzilla's flesh groaned with rivets of still sweltering blood. The minor brush of the Gudis's tentacle was an aging process on Godzilla's heart, as it grew sluggish and started to gradually die. Godzilla's vile screams became calmed wisps of spoiled exhales of air, ruined with the lack of a heartbeat. The Gudis's retracted his arm from Godzilla's breast, letting the monster finally have peace from its pain.  
  
With the human made monster dead, the Gudis's cells were ready to harvest the nuclear creature's cells to join the rest in Earth's atmosphere, preparing for something large on the horizon. The Gudis, out of respect of the fighting monster, turned and let the animal die in its own natural process.  
  
A surge of nuclear electricity coiled from Godzilla's grave, a flash of charcoal and red belted to the back of the Gudis. Ivory teeth hacked into the shoulder of the Gudis, its unyielding flesh never cut deep enough to spill its valued blood, but the monster that was just thought dead, was sufficient enough to extract the wicked blood of the Gudis. Godzilla's teeth severed the Gudis's muddy colored flesh, its breast churned with blood and smoke still. The sadistic side of junior flourished in its mind, the appalling images of what Destroyah did to him, that same evil felt from the Gudis, only stronger than that of Destroyah's.  
  
The fall of the Gudis's blood was its own mistake; it should have made sure that the beast was dead. With a curl of its arm, the Gudis bonded its tentacle around Godzilla's vast neck. An exact fleet of the Gudis's muscles transferred Godzilla's correct mass to its face, the leaking, droning scent of decayed flesh and fright, detained Godzilla's nose. A fragment of the Gudis's might elevated the rampant brute off his feet, as Godzilla's tempered mouth snapped at this unmanageable fate. Before Godzilla's teeth could touch the fires that had been churned out from his stomach in response, they were surpassed by the Gudis's clasp, bouncing around in Godzilla's throat; they were disperses through any open pore that it could found. The unstable, clashing energy severed the grip of the Gudis, tossing it away from its prey and into a lofty structure, doing the same to Godzilla.  
  
As the Gudis pulled itself from the building that its body just been merged into, intact sections of glass and molten steel deteriorated. The space demon mused as to how to kill the protective monster in such a way that the nuclear monster's cells would twine and gush with pain, even after they are consumed by it, but it would have fun before its cells drank in the creature's brilliant power.  
  
Staggered, Godzilla raised again, its nuclear energies exhausted to their limit, his muscles quivering from the lack of nuclear material. Lurching towards the oppressor of space with ridged steps, Godzilla reached out its arm to maintain its onslaught on the devil. The Gudis calmly hoisted its lengthy limb above Godzilla's trying arm, with the crack of a belt of flesh, the Gudis's appendage heavily pushed on Godzilla's elbow, splattered skin and blood foiled over the milky white grimace of bone that prodded from Godzilla's elbow now.  
  
A revolting press of air pasted itself on the calm night from Godzilla's mouth, one of the last that the city would hear. Abiding the final steps of severing the monster's life, the Gudis waved its tentacle into the side of Godzilla's head, Godzilla's muscles too weak to counter enough strength to hold itself up. With pints of pain and suffering swelling in its body, Godzilla laid flat on its back, putting no defense up to the perched Gudis that hung above him now, admiring him in a devilish way. A discharge of oily, dark jaded green substance bloated in the basin of flesh that still had not healed. The tissue tenderized to the sour material, making it easier for the Gudis to wedge its tentacle in the crevasse that held Godzilla's heart. A delicate loop and tug liberated the heart from its connections, displaying themselves in folds of streaming blood. Timeless care went into the Gudis's limb as it heaved the redden vessel of life towards its eyes, with a sourful look, the Gudis collapsed the spongy member in its arm, a fountain's worth of blood dribbling on its rightful owner. It was the only thing left for the Gudis to do, to make sure that it was impossible for the creature to rise again.  
  
Upset remains of glass reflected the horrific event again; Miki's eyes had never foreseen that Junior would lose and his corpse be mutilated by such a ravenous monster. It was like seeing a child being killed in front of your eyes, and you knew that you could have helped, but decided its best that you don't get involved, this was Miki's pain. She had devoted so much time to Junior, to make sure that he grew strong and soon befriend so, that he would not be seen as a threat anymore. That day came for him to prove it, but his end was seen before his beginning.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to rid the world of this monster." It was then that Miki knew what she had to do, confront the Gudis with her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The ribbon of tortured and scarred emotion suspended and dangled like a revolving halo above Miki Saegusa's head. It was like a candle had been blown out for her, she had spent so much time on learning and analyzing Baby Godzilla, case studying how the monster's behavior differed since it was born around humans. Now, with the death of Junior, she was left in the darkness of her own mind, the light of her life had been extinguished. And without that wall of flame to keep her thoughts alight, her anger and power were able to ascend to higher limits.  
  
Like an ocean tipping the land, Miki's mind unraveled to touch the devil's own sadistic intellect. She knew there was a high risk, a risk that her mind could collapse on itself, like a fly hitting a brick wall. No one had ever pierced the Guids's psyche, anything could lurk within it; it could be like a swamp, covered in moss and shaded away from light.  
  
Miki didn't have a care for what rested inside; her psychic energy was like a torch, if darkness surrounded the walls, she would be able to pressure the night back into its shadows. Nothing would be able to touch her as long as she kept her energy intense, burning with the power of Godzilla.  
  
It was as if the Gudis was waiting for Miki, to survey her thoughts and see what its food thought of before it is killed. Its muddy clay like body sat still as its mind dried to its wondering thoughts, as it pondered on why its food would even try to oppose it, but it knew this one was different, it had a aura of strange energy, something that the Gudis would savor after consumption.  
  
Blinded shouts ran rampant from Meru's mouth as she called to Miki, "You can't defeat it. It has no morals or remorse, it's not like anything your mind has ever touched, you won't be able to take it. You'll be killed." She seethed with anger as Miki took her van point against the vile monster, as Meru shied away from its sight, its despairing eyes too much for a human to view upon.  
  
Miki's khaki pants lathered with blood from the stapled gush across her thigh, the defining wound and pain that gyrated out of it was enveloped into her own anguish as her psychic energy begun to flow like adrenaline through her blood. It was like a floodgate had been shattered in her body, never before had she let her energy take this much control over, her muscles, her nervous system, her blood flow, over everything. All of it was being energized and commanded by the supernatural powers that dwelled in her mind. If her own mind didn't get control of it soon, her whole body could be absorbed into the energy and nothing more than a signature of space would be left.  
  
As Miki's eyes shut, she could feel the current that was launched her towards the Gudis's mind, her own power dealing the first punch, with a race of speed, she would hit him without retaliation.  
  
Within the walls of the devil's thinking, random words blinked and flickered on and off in front of her eyes, "Consumption, evolution, consume, devour, destruction, Genocide." Synapses burned and fried in Miki's brain as she tried to process what it all meant, but she pushed beyond them, reaching for the core of the beast's mind and once there she would destroy it and leave the monster in an empty void of darkness and shadows, the same it left her in. Amongst the field of dusk that she rode through in the beast's mind, faded and distorted images of the monster came in and about, ones depicting itself obliterate whole species and than taking them into itself, for only one reason to become the most powerful being in the universe. A shiver of bitter, wet, fluid coiled around Miki's spiritual body, even with her senses shoved far into the back of her mind, her skin could still feel the cold, surreal event. Six stalk- like arms folded around her legs, two more above them opened wide to an oval like opening. The threat of being pulled in was all Miki could feel as she pushed away from the abyss, her left hand found solid a structure to give herself some leverage from being lost forever in the mind of the slayer. Under her hand, an iciness muddy like feeling shuffled, it felt like her hand was sinking in. Boisterous, teeming, red oval-like masses rolled from the darkness, and then the picture was complete from Miki. As its mandibles closed around Miki, it uttered a tally of chilled and shattered words to her, "Live forever as apart of the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
The young psychic's body swarmed and fizzed with unmanageable energy, scorching the ground with running marks as it circled around Miki, leaving her muscles paralyzed with exhaust, and letting her body crumble to the ground unconscious.  
  
Without regard for what could happen to her, Meru aided herself to the troubled form of her friend. Meru warped her arms around Miki's hobbled frame, the only thing she could do to help her. Even as the stagnate fear arose in her, Meru claimed Miki with her arms, both of them were mystified within its vision.  
  
The Gudis rotated its muscles and tail, revolving its mass to face the trounced form of Godzilla; its eyes still linger as its watch over the morsels of food that watched it with amazement. As its structure aligned itself with Godzilla's flush, leveled body, the collection of multiple, minuscule tipped tentacles rove with excreting fluids that built around them. As the liquid covered the husks of the banded tentacles, a number of spiraled from the Gudis's stomach and waded over Godzilla's arms and legs, coiling over themselves to get a better grip. Several swarmed over his mouth, sliding and brushing over his open maw as they twisted with his flesh, bounding their living membranes to a corpse, one's whose powers don't even touch the boundary of flaw or weakness. This is what the Gudis came to feed on, absolute power, the raw forms of vigor and control and it would only get this if it merged its body with that of its enemy.  
  
The idled carcass of Godzilla scuffed and grated the dejected ground, as it was pulled towards the Gudis, Godzilla's tail already faltered within the egg-shaped mouth that had opened within the bundle of cord like limbs. As it raked in the hollow vessel of nuclear energy, the cavity on its stomach increased in width to accommodate the extra mass of Godzilla's legs into it. The Gudis's facial expression deemed its reward that it would be receiving, a look of enchantment and pleasure, of what it will become after it has taken in a legend, even heard in the death of space. Soon its attributes will be of the Gudis's, the fiery breath, the creature's almost indestructible cells, and its fighting sprit will be of use to this world's new ruler. Its power will be magnified even greater than it is now and this is only the first that the Gudis came to gather.  
  
Slick and urbane, like a burst of unexpected, but calm lightening; a mixing twirl of salient and brash icy blue energy foamed from the sky, like it had been made by nothing, crackled and spilt on the collar of the engrossed Gudis. As the sizzle of the energy dissipated, a frosty coat of ice held on to the Gudis's skin, vapors already hazing around it. From the contrast of the night, the sleek, but immensely armored, enhanced flying fortress, Super-X 3 slimed with the black night.  
  
The Super-X 3 was well knew to all now for its power, after it and its crew stopped Godzilla's meltdown from causing mass genocide, it's picture had been plastered over the world holding it up as a savior and not just another machine used by man to overcome something. It's top pilot, Commander Sho Kuroki, was promoted to the rank of General for what he had done as well as the rest to the crew. But as the years passed, the Super-X 3 was just a maintenance problem to keep it preserved. A new crew hadn't even been assigned to it, until now. The bulk of the piloting crew were fresh cadets, their only training was field exercises and computer simulations, but the top pilot was a veteran compared to the rest. Gai Yuuki had advanced piloting skills taught and programmed into him, when he was being trained as a test pilot for the first model in G-type weapons, Mechagodzilla. But after a fight in the locker room with another pilot that lost a karate match to him and had to prove himself as a man, assaulted him while Gai changed, the captain disappointed in both of their behavior felt it was best that he let them go for the safety of the team. That was when Gai's dreams of becoming a robotic pilot were given away, because of his high skills. Even with his disappointment, Gai pursued for what he trained for, but all he could found was the Self-Defense Force's advance weapons' division, founding a position as captain of the Super-X 3.  
  
Another stirring discharge of liquid and ice injected itself into the back of the Gudis's neckline, bonding itself with the fatty tissue. The Gudis's head bounded forward, the froth of shredded ice serving its crust of skin, letting the freezing chemical liquid to seep into the Gudis's body. The harnessed tentacles around Godzilla's obsolete mass withered back to their original length, held rigidly against the Gudis's stomach as the death bearing air that bordered it solidify and halted the Gudis's very breath. Even the stench of murder that claimed the Gudis, was replaced with fresh, moist air from the mounting vapors. The sub- zero energy suffocated the Gudis of its life, the only thing that made the Gudis feel pain, a message rarely sent to its brain. The Gudis stumbled and bounced forth, riveted with pain and anguish.  
  
"Damn monster. Turn us around and make another pass at it." Gai's voice came with a feeling of slyness and cunning that was just as chilling as the frozen liquid they were carrying.  
  
The supple, heavy green shatterproof flying tank, banked and vaulted to the right of the Gudis, its hording exhaust, brushed and snowed the Gudis's tainted features. Fluids and flesh pressurized in the Gudis's arm as it measured to reached to the back of the Super-X 3. Sponge like skin seeped over the chilled, broad shell of the Super-X 3, tapering itself around the middle of the airborne stronghold.  
  
The vortex of intense speed that spewed from the back of the Super- X 3 was hammered against a wall, when the Gudis arrested the Super-X from its progression. The tapered shield covering around the Super-X 3 didn't tremble against the remarkable force, but the vulnerable flesh and bones inside its cover were washed with the rupturing depression. Gai's second in commander's back muscled against his chair, before he was projected into his hanging monitor, his face shattering the glass, before the sickle fragments dug in to the pocketed flesh, though his pain was short as his skull cracked against the rest of the display monitor. Electricity flowed through broken currents, coming out as shattered sparks of golden light. Framing smoke filled the cockpit as the rest of the electrical and flight systems expired and rendering the flying super tank immobilized, reeling in the Gudis's spongy grip.  
  
From the puzzlement of smoke and fire, Gai slipped and lurched from his ruined chair, a gurgle of blood filtered through loose skin that had opened above one of his eyes, his disjointed, shimmering black hair clotted with some of the running blood as it hung down. The safety belts that had harnessed him to his chair, where snapped, his shoulders and waist combined with the force, acted like a fine toothed saw to the slender material. Gai's eyes teared and dampened from the irritating pepper of the smoke, the remainder of the cabin was a smear of sickly black and gray, with blots of salivated red that drooled from the carpet. From the murky view inside, Gai could see a torch of crimson through the glass window at the front; it glistened as if it was living blood. It sank and peaked as it focused upon his form, only to be washed away by a blitz of flaming blue light, the last sight that Gai's mind was able to hold on to before it was submerged into the smoke.  
  
The Gudis's bulk was entranced by more of the azure energy that burned and compressed its movements, even its lax grip around the tender metal of the Super-X was started to slither. The J.D.S.F's only weapon left, The DAG-MB96s, a new type of Maser tank that utilized the same freezing masers as the Super-X did, came from behind in a small pod of three, sending tri-blasts of running ice into the Gudis.  
  
The Gudis's roving, furrowed back lathered with fuming ice as the maser battalion stressed the attack on the Gudis, their only attempt to free the ensnared Super-X 3. Shivered with pain, its muscles constricting as the fluids in them slivered with ice, causing an even greater pain for the Gudis as the frigidness contracted and cleaved critical organs within inside its body. Fleeing pressure leaked from freezing monster's grip, the Super-X 3 pitched and tumbled from the height of the monster, its shelled body bubbled into a mess of singled roomed bars, the cheap wood and paper, shaved away by the nose of the heavy ship as it drove into the ground, beak first. It's massive form fusing with the ground as its nose dug itself into the ground, leaving the Super-X 3 prodding from the ground.  
  
The condensing, clotting ice that congealed in the Gudis's blood, made its muscles cycle faster, The Gudis had never left a battle before, but its body had never been this damaged before by something as simple as the cold. The pane of ice that had fixed itself to the Gudis's skin on its hind, fractured and cracked as its host moved, the splintering ice carved into the rigid flesh, the ticking blood that seeped underneath surged in a current to the top.  
  
As the incapacitated monster, its collection of nerves stinging, trailed it's absent from Tokyo, the horde of DAG-MB96s shadowed behind it, to never let the monstrous creature return to Tokyo, to never let it seize the fear of the citizens yet again, never again will the citizens of Japan be under the control of a monster. Though, It would only be a matter of time before either or both species would be wiped out.  
  
A dismal mood and sentiment dismissed any room for low-end discussion, the U.N.G.C.C had been at leisure since the Gudis had landed, and now they had watched as it disturbed Japan's sleep. It was more of a feeling of guilt and aggravation that loomed and stitched itself into the thoughts of U.N.G.C.C's cognitive minds.  
  
Commander Aso, his fading, built frame emphasized in front of the wall monitor, the vista of a blood soaked Tokyo, and the body of their longest adversary dead, all that the U.N.G.C.C stood for had been wiped away by one monster. It's duties to protect Japan gone, and its task to eliminate Godzilla for the safety of Japan, was also on the shoulders of that very monster. Fingers as cold as the scene that was being displayed, fingers that weren't like any others, ones that were just three cranes like appendages that formed a claw like hand, gave their sympathy as they rested on Commander Aso's shoulder.  
  
"It's a terrible sight, man's greatest enemy and man's greatest weapon falling to the same adversary. It now may seem that our plans are of a worthless effort. " A coy chuckle tickled Doctor J's lips, a sound of wit and age in a time of calamity.  
  
"The U.N.G.C.C was made to match Godzilla's power with technology. We should have learned when other monsters fought or interfered with our missions, they were just factors that we didn't add in, when we made our first two G-Type Weapons. It was foolish to think that no other monster would appear besides Godzilla, but mistakes are the path for evolution." The arrogant, but harmed ego of Aso came like hot vapor on a cold day. It was not known, if Aso would ever succeeded before he died, though for some reason, he knew this was going to be his last mission.  
  
"Ah yes, to equal Godzilla's super powers by using the technology from the year 2204, from the salvaged remains of Mecha King Ghidorah. Yes, this technology has served the U.N.G.C.C well over the years, but why didn't your brilliant scientists ever think of using Mecha King Ghidorah as a weapon, it would have been much easier to fix it, than to let it rot to waste?" The bleeding image that played on the computer screen still, reflected back as shadows in Dr. J's protective sunglasses, the black tint sweated with the flicks of bright lights that portrayed man's last hopes.  
  
"Are you telling me that Mecha King Ghidorah can be repaired? Can it be fixed within the day?" With as much attention that was felt in his words, Aso's stature remained firm and somber, it was the same feeling he had when he first laid eyes on the detached head of Mecha King Ghidorah.  
  
"Yes, since I have got here, I have been very interested in the futurist machinery that was being kept here. Though, after analyzing it, I found that Mecha King Ghidorah could be reusable. In my study, I found that the computer systems and armor are fine, though the living tissue is in a coma like state and has begun to decay a little. Though, if we give it a substantial amount of nuclear energy, my theory is that the living tissue will reactive, as well as heal the skin decay. But as for its weapon systems those are beyond repair, just like the robotic head. The only working weapons are one of the capture cables and the organic head's gravity bolts. " Dr. J's dumpy physique hobbled to face Aso, his face a foot and a half above Dr. J's own hunched shape, the Commander still reeled his eyes on the sight, on what he let slip through his aging fingers.  
  
"So, it can be done? Though how long will it take?" Shuffled breaths were taken in by Aso as he spoke; he knew that Mecha King Ghidorah would fail, if activated again, the only thing he wanted now was to get that monster as far away from Japan as he could.  
  
"I could have it done within five hours, I would say. Though, I would say in that time, you found yourself a sure pilot, one that is capable to fight with a handicap. Well now, I should get to work, shouldn't I? "  
  
Aso nodded blankly at the display as Dr. J left, he had a pilot in mind, one that had a fair chance that he would come through from them, though Aso felt once again weak, as he was unable to stop himself from sending in his own son in to do his job.  
  
Stale and frail air lingered below the asphyxiating smoke that filled the cabin of the Super-X 3, with a coarse cough for air, Gai regained conscious as pain rattled through his upper body. The pull of gravity, shuttled his body against the control panel, the bank that the Super-X went down was too great of an angle for Gai to able to balance himself on his own feet. With timid slides of the side of his thickly padded boots, Gai inched his way sideways across the Super-X 3's floor. His hand gripped the chair that he had sat in moments before, for balance, without that chair, he was not a captain, he was man that had let his crew be killed under his commander, he would never pilot again.  
  
The side door of the Super-X faintly opened, its weight bearing down on Gai's already tender shoulder. With a thrust of his arm, Gai elevated the door enough for him to jump out, before it came back down. Wavering feet clouded on to the ashen, brittle ground, the push of the fall on the ground, bounded Gai on to his back. The spread of ash swabbed onto the back of Gai's dark green Self Defense jacket, it was only then as he laid on his back, too winded to get back up, that he noticed the two figurers huddled together within the epicenter of Tokyo's defeat.  
  
Over pressured muscles lumped as they set in motion the surround mass that they were attached to. With lumbered steps, Gai staggered behind them, without a thought of how scared they might be.  
  
"That bastard may be gone, but we have to get out of here." Gai's tainted words stung Meru's ears as she threw a troubled and wide expressed stare at him as she held the almost lifeless form of Miki in her hands.  
  
"The human race has been let down, there is nothing for us to look up to anymore." With the depress of his words, Gai's eyes caught something, something that stood for the pride of the human race, it's red erect form ranked over the rest of the city, Tokyo Tower.  
  
The hours of the night had been silent; the maser battalion was successful at driving the Gudis away from Tokyo, but contract was lost with them shortly after. As the vista of a rising sun, the yellow and orange tone and trace multiply with ever clocking second, the Gudis thrived in its new setting of Shibuya, the lot of buildings drenched in the sun as people begun their commute to work. Even with the nonchalant rising sun, that came perfect to the world, a minuscule dark speck came far above the horizon, centered within the blistering sun, it stood there before it gleamed with a shine stronger than the sun itself.  
  
As the sun fostered its flame to the raising phoenix, a phoenix that was made by man's own hands, a phoenix that had already died twice defending Japan from a greater evil. The spread of its kite-shaped wings enveloped the flare of the sun from the eyes of the demon, its own body a shadow as well. Mecha King Ghidorah was ready to rise again and defend Japan once more. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a hub of commerce, a sprawling city filled with steel and glass built with a certain pride; Shibuya was now a defining point for the Gudis. The human race deemed it too important to be destroyed by a god like the Gudis, so they sent a living machine, a dragon of technology, Mecha King Ghidorah, a relic from the future to defend it.  
  
It hovered with a center of elegance, the sun still roasting against its back, satisfying the solar cells on its wings with energy. The dragon like heads of the machine, their scales gleamed and where touched by the color of the sun. Light fled through the gap between the two heads, where the robotic head of Mecha King Ghidorah would be. It had been removed completely, so that a full exanimation of the technology could be done properly. The burley, oval chest still glittered with a clean shine like it was new, yet some areas held on to the burns endured during its battle with Godzilla. Golden skin rolled out from underneath the chest of armor, until it was met by two anklets of protective covering that acted as Mecha King Ghidorah's kneecaps and ankle.  
  
Mecha King Ghidorah molded to the ground as it was brought down from the sky. Its wings still swelled out against the city, forming a barrier prevent the Gudis from entering the city. It wasn't any type of defense, but a heavily infused message for the Gudis, letting it know that it has to get past Mecha King Ghidorah to enter.  
  
The Gudis's greased crimson eyes bared passed the two biologic heads and submerged onto the small white dome that laid at the base of the empty space in-between the two living heads, where the real intelligence of the beast laid, it was the weak point of this hybrid creature. This vice was only a puppet for a human to toy with. The human's mind was the cyborg's mind; a pathetic, complex assortment of jumbled thoughts and emotions, the cyborg was no more than an armor suit for the human's psychological digression that they were insignificant in the province of strength.  
  
Fujio Aso, Commander Aso's only son, look intently at the fatty monster that smoldered with an awe of power and malevolence on the monitor. He's father told him all about how the Gudis had cheated him out of his recent dream and that, he was the only one that could kill it now, that his reign of command was over, he had failed on every aspect of his mission. His father had given him a hard burden to carry, his father's legacy. Fujio knew something was up, once he got enrolled into G-Force when he was eighteen, his father had made him train as much as he could at robotics piloting, getting Fujio ready for something. That was only three years ago, and know his father's goal was to face off against something he was too afraid to himself. Though, Fujio wanted to this for his dad, it would bring him pride to know that his son is able to fill his shoes, but he only wanted to do it, to see if he could lift his father's ailing spirits. If Fujio fails, his father and Japan fail as well.  
  
Pending mouths opened for the mood of battle, letting out compressed anger in a steam of loud air. The shriek of command that went missing from Ghidorah's jaws, warped around the Gudis before it was overtaken by the Gudis's wiry growl of temptation, almost if the Gudis was reaching for the power within Mecha-King Ghidorah.  
  
The hampered and sluggish air of the compartment bloated and engorged in the mist of musty panic and fear, fraying in the eyes of Fujio as he devotedly troubled them to stare at the mound of unimaginable nightmarish fright. The slink of the monitor glimmered with the mirror image of the Gudis, in a dreary, faded reflection; Fujio's appearance over imposed the Gudis's, a haunting omen of an allusion. Sly droplets of streamed fear congealed around Fujio's brow as his fingers braced the slender knob like controller.  
  
The dominance of the Gudis's presence thrived against Mecha King Ghidorah's battered and bruised form, even without its array of weapons, the cyborg's power was implausible, something that the Gudis would enjoy to share alongside its own power.  
  
Fujio's eyes touched the sensory target triggers that scrolled across the scene, the two biological heads, bestowed their own natural thoughts of attack to the screen, as their aim rolled over the Gudis's face several times. This battle would be determined by their power and his wits, even with a handicap as long as Fujio outsmarted the monster, he could very well be able to stop it and win the grace of his father. His father, the only thing that made him seek this encounter. His father had placed him in a special program the second that he got into the service. It was the only way for him to redeem himself, after he wasn't accepted into the college that he had worked so long to get into, his father only gave him one option, to join with him and U.N.G.C.C and do his service at defending Japan. If he failed in the service, his father wouldn't be apart of his life anymore, financially or as a role model, he said that it was his responsible as his child to make him proud. And for some reason, this felt to Fujio to be the last chance that he would have to make his father satisfied.  
  
A fickle plan of attack submerged and bobbed in Fujio's head, it would be a valiant effort to stopping the Guids's destructive course. As long as he even had partial cooperation from the two biological heads, his plan wouldn't fail.  
  
Teeming bands of crumbled, golden energy spiked from the two nomadic mouths of Mecha King Ghidorah, intertwining with the air as they breed salivating heat; the twin beam crossed the Gudis on the cheek with a disperse of scattering particles venting their power against the Gudis's coarse skin. The Gudis viewed its distaste for the lackluster attack with a blink of its eyes. More of the tame streaks of light came, vanishing on the Gudis's hide. As the gambit had been released between the two, the Gudis meandered to demonstrate to Mecha King Ghidorah its own force.  
  
The swarming bare of dawning sunlight came against the Gudis's face; its crimson, liquid eyes glistered with shallow intents. Unaware of the gambling city that laid in front of it, as it came alive with panicked sirens of coming danger, flooding the city with noise and activity as the two fought providing an audience for them. With the song of alarm and horror spraying within the sun soaked air, the indicator for a gruesome fight to come.  
  
A twist of the Gudis's face curled into a timeless grimace, its mandibles snapping shut as it parted the ground underneath its tail as it propelled its way towards Mecha King Ghidorah.  
  
"Fujio, you have new orders. Don't allow the Gudis to enter Shibuya. Don't use the gravity bolts for fear of hitting any evacuating civilians." The nimble, female voice came over the intercom, speaking with calm and hast in a time were panic was taken over emotion; a time of not recognizing what may come or happen.  
  
Fujio gripped the controls with edgy pressure; his hands were pulsed with animated and uneasy blood. His eyes became blurred and salty, the more and more as he focused upon the Gudis's charging form, the more they grow to be itchy and irritated. A tear dropped, rolling graceful down his cheek and riding alongside his nose, before dropping off his face. With the subtle movement, Fujio, for a second watched the tear drop with no content for what was happening around it, before it was smashed and absorbed by gravity into the pant clothe of his grayish green jumpsuit.  
  
Before another tear could fall away from his cheek, the cockpit tumbled over with energetic and vigorous force, Fujio's shoulders wedged and carved around the gray matted harness, the thin puff of padding doing nothing against the force of the impact and pressure. In the topple of the cockpit, Fujio allowed his mind to free, coming into what his father called the fighter's mind, happening within the transition from the calm of the battle to the turbulence of a fight. The tear was his self-shedding away his stress, his tenseness, giving away his emotions and fear to fight to his fullest.  
  
Quick shifts of the control, with precise accuracy and aim; Mecha King Ghidorah elevated with straining weight back to its feet. From a mysterious and unknown system, Fujio acted upon the anti-gravity system to leave the ground, letting the wind do its justice. Mecha King Ghidorah's horizontal form flew towards the city, gracing the frighten civilians with a look of their phoenix to ensue that no matter what that it would be successful in its order. Dashing velocity of refined movements banked with the cyborg as it circled high beyond the city's streets paraded with jamming cars and buses, aligning itself with the dawning demon that unknowingly watched and waited for the cyborg as it derived its plan. Clouds began to bellow and titter against the two remaining heads of Mecha King Ghidorah. The half machine reached destined heights, even with its battered operating and on-broad equipment. Eased tilts of the control, started the rapid decent, building firm amount of pressure and force around the dropping machine as it directed itself towards the spiting monster. Fujio's plan went into effect; it was his last effort to please his father, facing down death with little hope of surviving.  
  
Kyoto Kitayama forest hovered with an awe of unsettling quietness, the morning dew still gathering on vast amounts of foliage. A clearing of condensed grass surrounded by the shadowing forest was accompanied by a cluster of three-piece suits and expensive sunglasses. Shades that had never graced the likes of the green and brown forest came together as a collection, standing amidst deep in the forest. An awe of elegance and intimidation coiled from their smoking lips as they pulled their cigarettes from their mouths with jagged smiles.  
  
A thriving shine thinned out the watery smoke as it rose up, the sun's own rays being magnified by artificial diamond plating as the rotating gleaming ball of light descended. Through the screening brightness, a figure of smooth curves and resemblance of totally fear, but its image was nothing that anyone should be afraid of. It was something that was a hero against the wrongs of nature. And in front of the huddle of purple and black suits, MechaGodzilla arrived to greet them.  
  
The forest rustled with eyes, eye of judgment and intelligence. Even with its massive body, the forest concealed its hunching back, and dangling white fur. The giant Albino-Yeti peered on, watching over his territory as the silver dragon came to acknowledge the foreign men that laid about the forest. He had no strength to intervene.  
  
"Something isn't right here. Let's head back." Female whispers of softly layered words came from the young woman that stood beside the giant Yeti, her white lab coat cleverly blending into its white mangy fur. Her appearance demanded class, her hair styled above her shoulders, a pressed navy business suit laid underneath the white lab coat, her looked cried of an high intellect and fashion sense.  
  
As she turned into the forest's darkening passageways, the Yeti followed.  
  
Tokyo Tower positioned its structure with grace and charm even within the hours of the defeat of its treasured city. The green haze of the flooding, artificial sky, caused by the infection of the Gudis cells, glimmered with a new genesis for the earth on the polished windows of Tokyo Tower's diner lounge. Through edging eyes, Gai fleeted a look at the inert and bloody form of undaunted shock of what comes of technology and evolution when it is taken into the hands of murders, amid his depression his eyes befall against the lost of control and command that he once held, it staked into the ground as a failure.  
  
Gai positioned his hand against his forehead and tilted his head into the shade that his hand had formed, a shield against what laid outside. "I have a feeling that this is man's last fight. You already see the effects from it all, Tokyo burns and nothing is even done about it. Society has already crumbled in one night with everyone too afraid to fight. But this is just the beginning of what is..."  
  
"Shut up," Meru interrupted Gai's rumblings, her feelings get the best of her in this ill time, "Humanity maybe failing right now, but its not the first time. You talk about how everything around us is dying right now, but why don't you focus on us for right now. Miki is hurt, but how are you supposed to transport her, since we have the same fear as everyone else. We too are hiding from it, even though it's not in sight. It may just be us that are hiding, everyone else is fighting and we are just too blind to see it. I know Miki's still fighting.'  
  
A calming hush lolled the room into an unemotional silence. Meru's tendered gently to the unconscious Miki that was laid out over one of the posh, round tables, her hand laying upon the moist clothe that had placed there to chill the burning fever that boiled from her forehead. "Damn it, Miki. Why did you have go off and do a foolish thing like that? Miki-san, you knew that attacking with your mind was going to hurt you, so why did you do it? Please tell me why? You may never wake up again." Meru hurtled her body over Miki's own, her tears soaking into Miki's white shirt and tan vest. As she cried, with the reflection of the dripping salty water, a glint of gold sparkled  
  
"Don't cry young one. Live strong. Fight to save others." Blinking with dissolving points of golden light, the voice of Cosmos came into the form of two doll-sized twins, clad in pinkish red dresses that could never be designed by the eyes of a human. "Miki will awaken soon. Don't be sad. Though she has been infected by the Gudis."  
  
"The Gudis? You mean she's been infected by that damn monster?" Meru's tears vanished and were shattered by her resentment of what may have happened to her friend.  
  
"Yes, the Gudis, an evil that seeks to assimilate all life in the universe. It has already wiped out the smaller species that populate space, but now it has come to earth, not only to transform everything to its evil, but also to gain perfect evolution."  
  
"So, you're saying that monster has come here to absorb the human race." Meru's question hung in the air before hitting the ears of a familiar intellect.  
  
"To put it simply, it could be described as an virus of mammoth proportion. A virus of the stars." Kenichi Yamane's youthful and frail form came from the deepening gloom of the restaurant's smoking lounge.  
  
"Kenich, you're alive. But I thought that everyone in Tokyo was either dead or evacuated." Meru's face steamed with a venting smile, knowing that someone else she knows survived the horrible night.  
  
"My college was evacuated to a shelter, but I was naïve enough to try and get some pictures of the new monster and Godzilla's corpse. Though, after the JSDF came in, I tried to found the best place for hiding, Tokyo Tower was the only thing I could see in front of me, so I went there."  
  
"Ok, we need to think of something. We have to do something about the crisis we are in. This thing has already beaten the Super-X 3 and killed Godzilla that was all that Japan had to fight with. This monster is free to do what it wants now. "Gai stance remained unchanged, his head still hung low.  
  
"Well, I know there was a lot of activity going on at U.N.G.C.C, something big was happening. I am not really sure, but I think there was some type of special weapons being delivered to the American U.N.G.C.C. A huge operation was underway when I left, not only with what was being delivered, but there was some other operations going on. All I remember was whatever was being built it was suppose to be part of a series." Kenich's words made the room grow with thoughts, feelings of wanting to fight against what had done this to them.  
  
"Idiot, how do you suppose we get to either place? On foot? The Super-X has lost all engine capabilities it's useless. And we can't just walk right into U.N.G.C.C and demand them to use their weapons." Gai's sharp and harsh words sprawled some of the rising thoughts that hung around.  
  
"No, we can't just walk in and use U.N.G.C.C's weapons, but we can get in contact with them somehow. Anyways, no matter where we go, Miki still needs our help." Meru again repositioned the wet towel that was spread over Miki's forehead, noticing the pale greenish tint of her skin.  
  
"I say we go to the American U.N.G.C.C. Maybe they have something that can assist whatever U.N.G.C.C has. That way we can be sure that we eliminate the Gudis. But again we have no way to leave this damn tower." Venting his disappointment again, Gai turned towards the comatose Miki, feeling strongly that they have to stop this from happening to everyone.  
  
"Mothra will carry you." The mirror image pacified voices of the Cosmos intermittent into the profound discussion.  
  
"Mothra will carry us? But I thought Mothra was still in space." Kenich bent down in front of the tiny girls, his face puzzled from his question, but theirs swarmed with cheerful smiles.  
  
'"She's heading back to finally stop the Gudis."  
  
The murky black, negated bareness of space fluttered with the jingle of charming triplet colors of Mothra's wings as she let space bear her weight as she was guided towards the Earth. Her blistering eyes peered at the currently infected earth. The clouds gleamed expressively with bulbs of scattered, heated emerald green, the traditional sign of infection by the Gudis. Mothra blamed herself for allowing the Gudis to break past her. She could have stopped it, even if she had to sacrifice her life. Now, the earth was at the direct of the Gudis's power. Now, she had returned to again use her given powers against the nemesis.  
  
Earth's gravity grasped the fabric like edges of Mothra's wings, dragging with smooth poise, closing to Earth's atmosphere. A luminous golden screen came over Mothra's mass, letting her slip through reentry of the Earth's atmosphere effortlessness. As Mothra vaulted near the Earth's atmosphere, a flock of huddling cells came to instruct a barricade against Mothra. With the coagulating, descending force that propelled Mothra into the barrier of concentrating Gudis cells. Discharging affects casted Mothra away, flopping within space. The same force that brought her there, released her, giving away to the impact, and fading into absentness.  
  
The swaying control that disowned Mothra's body, took her away from the pungent enclosure that had been fenced around the Earth that she had favored to protect. As the enduring cascading storming waves of disrupted force, Mothra fluttered away from the Earth further. Her body laying a skewed bathed in the light of the moon and the sapphire glow of the earth, her body too frail to permit passage though the Gudis's toll.  
  
In the hush of the expanding vacant space, an echoing, gruffly wail blinked against the tranquility. With a rush of igniting, a twist of knotting golden speckles battered against the blockade of Gudis cells. The golden shower imposed into an image of clusters of meandering vines, headed with bulbs of acute teeth. Aisles of unsound, tattered spines of hulking flesh decorated the back, as an extended maw of gleaming teeth led the way. Biollante had returned to earth. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The brittle, sober wind skid about on Mecha King Ghidorah's wings as it traveled above the quieting city of Shibuya. A declining drop of speed and height, swept over Mecha King Ghidorah, lashing towards the Gudis with its assembled weight. The temping winds seemed to cultivate from the ground as the living cyborg exceeded overhead, nearly touching the tender rooftops of the scouring buildings. The spoiled wind that had been gaining against Mecha King Ghidorah's frame had come to its trail, ready to be played against the Gudis's own filtered hide.  
  
Pending with the time, the Gudis observed the antics of the mended organic machine; something that defied even the Gudis's power. Though, it was a lesser being than the Gudis, a breathing, existing creature being controlled by the simple, fickle mind of a human, something whose only specialty is to give birth to its rotting race. However, it's able to have authority over a vast amount of potential, only due to its intelligence, something that made this primitive being the rulers of this world. Their intelligence made them think they were brave warriors, fighting with instinct, but they had to coward away, being shielded in within a suit of armor, not wanting to take the intense feeling of receiving a injure of any scale. Nevertheless, the Gudis would shed the human's armor and let them taste the true tang of battle.  
  
With awaiting eyes, Fujio braced himself for the blooming impact that was moments away from amounting. With vital shrieks, the two biological heads of the cyborg flavored for the demon that had settled onto their territory. Poised parallel to the ground, Mecha King Ghidorah came aligned with its objective, and with the forthcoming force that rolled like a slithering extension of itself behind the fleeting active machine. Trees swept from the attentive soil as Mecha King Ghidorah came closer to the ground.  
  
Treading pushes glided the controlled suit of breathing armor as its weight greased its actions. Instantly the golden braces of the two genetic heads of King Ghidorah forked the Gudis in the open gap between them, before its resistant chest gagged the Gudis's flesh and burden, allowing for the trailing force that Mecha King Ghidorah carried to suffer against the Gudis's defiance. Unsupported flesh bent against the ground as the Gudis was hoisted above the ground, its tail being dragged and tugged across the unsound park. Tumbling jolts of blustering energy streamed apart, as the Gudis clasped against the trembling land. The tremulous lost of forwarding force crafted Mecha King Ghidorah to crumple on top of the Gudis, restraining it down with its bodily weight.  
  
Flailing, the inherited heads of King Ghidorah roved with intimidating fear, as they were primed against the Gudis. Out of control, stuffed eyes skim over a glace of the Gudis, its eyes drawing into Ghidorah, feeling the distancing fear of the cyborg, giving a little scare as it opened and hailed a growl of stripping bark. With the rampant heads disclosing on the basis of dread and terror, the Gudis opted its attack, in the mist of this open gambit.  
  
From within the jail of the Gudis's mandibles, a torrent of surging, ghastly, muddy green fluid streamed from the Gudis's mouth. The flowing liquid arched and tipped on Mecha King Ghidorah's right wing, sliding down the joint that connected the wing to Mecha King Ghidorah's back. Bubbling metal seethed with the churning acid as it was gathered by it, liquefying in an astonishing rate. Running its coarse, the complete wing joint gurgled and slumped apart, detaching with loose weight, rupturing on to the ground with unresponsiveness.  
  
As a ringing fright spiraled in Mecha King Ghidorah's eyes, Fujio sporadically read the warning symbols that ran across the monitor. "Shit, power has been cut by 32% and now I don't even have flight capabilities. This fight is getting interesting, but it seems that this thing has beaten us both, dad. Even though I already know what the outcome is going to be, I am still going to fight. If I lost, I couldn't show my shameful face to you. I'll make you proud one day though.'  
  
The engulfing brace of fear returned to bravery as one of the organic heads gleamed its mouth into the face of the Gudis. With whisking bundles of gravity energy, Ghidorah dispensed its trademark attack, bluntly in the face of the Gudis. Like a cyclone of energy, the golden bolt omitted over the Gudis's creased features. Through bathe of fair colored power, the Gudis's vice expression slipped through teamed with anger. A lengthy arm coiled around the piercing elongated neck of Mecha King Ghidorah, dangling in the air, away from the harm of itself and others.  
  
Begging thoughts of coming power rambled in the Gudis's head, Mecha King Ghidorah would be its first to the its future evolution. Though, the decomposed intelligence of the supple human that was at the helm of this machine wasn't worthy of being apart of the Gudis.  
  
As the suspended vigorous head of Mecha King Ghidorah wobbled in the Gudis's clutch, its free arm curved and twisted around the white dome, the nerve center of the cyborg, and the true intelligence of the creature. Loose, tightening grips of dried, coarse skin seamed over the small cockpit. A tense pressure prodded against the dome's walls, cracking and compressing its form with slight faults.  
  
The walls sank and surrounded Fujio with force. His last thoughts wandered their trails through his head, as to how he let his father down and that this was what he deserved to be crushed alone. "Father, I have no regret on what is about to happen, since I know this is how you would act at a time like this. You take the warrior's honorable way above any other. Though, battling with this monster, I now see that there is something else to this creature than we know of. It's here for something valuable." Fujio's voice waned within the splintering of glass and plastic.  
  
The spongy, elastic cord of the Gudis's twisted the ruptured cockpit, the white cover the cockpit tainted with spilled blood. The intelligence of the beast was gone and now only its power laid for the Gudis to take. Beats of strength twined into the Gudis's arm as it held on to the hobbled neck of the disabled Mecha King Ghidorah, and with an undemanding yield of force, The Gudis raised Mecha King Ghidorah off its restrained form and let its liberate body drift through the broken air. With its missing wing, the hindered cyborg slumped and rolled on the ground, shattering the other rusted wing from its body. As halos of grimy dust and distilled gravel laid bewildered in the air, the Gudis righted itself, facing the downed breathing mechanism. With revolt of squishing liquid and speed, the bundle of tentacles that branched from the Gudis's stomach flurried with new span as they latched onto Mecha King Ghidorah's solid ankles. Nimble brushes drew their length in, with lurching enjoyment, the Gudis's stomach widened with each retraction. Sliding along the greased wall of the Gudis's open stomach, the cyborg's form began to be pulled into the Gudis; it's massive form almost too much for the Gudis to ingest.  
  
The numb golden heads of King Ghidorah rattled across the ground as they were drawn into the catacomb of the demon. As they slithered into the stomach, the tentacles bundled together again, closing the gap and making Gudis and Mecha King Ghidorah one in the same. Whipping collections of gravity energy released and surrounded the Gudis's figure, the same wounds that the energy made, started to mend them back together. Muscles amplified with the pristine flow of the tremendous break of energy. The structuring power revamped every cell that turned in the Gudis's body, but as it boosted the rest of Gudis's nervous system, it fled into the once useless crimson eyes. Cramping hordes of gravity energy swirled in the interior of the Gudis's eyes, shimmering with the golden sparkle. With releasing triggers, twin gravity bolts whirled from the Gudis's eyes curbing into the vast amounts of structures that they had once tried to protect, it's first step in its evolution.  
  
The invigorating view of Tokyo Tower laid in the center of Tokyo, over the troubles that grumbled below it. Though the troubles rambled in its structure, troubles of how the human race is going to survive.  
  
"Even though Mothra has lead her help to us, how do we travel all the way to America?" Sheltering over Miki's failed body, Meru swabbing Miki's burning forehead with a moist towel.  
  
"Well, since we need something will shelter us, I am guessing that Mothra can carry the Super-X 3. I don't really see any other way for we to travel that is unless we can build a huge basket out of girders and glass for Mothra to carry." Gai still nimbly watched over the putrid Super-X 3, the only weapon that the human race had left available.  
  
"I say we take whatever food we can from this restaurant and stock up, since it will be awhile before we reach America. And we may not be able to found any food there, since we are still unaware if whatever is in the sky is, toxic or radioactive or even something worse." Dejected and strained words fluttered from Meru's mouth, her eyes moaning on Miki's supported frame. Ceaselessly she looked intently on Miki's shuteyes, wondering if they would ever open again. Grappling sparks of breaking golden light sprung from Miki's eyes as they gaped open. "Miki, what's wrong with you?  
  
As the pillars of bending illumination dissipated, Miki's eyes were left with a twinge of over layering crimson red, sharing the same as the Gudis's. "Live forever...and become part of the most powerful being in the universe..." The sober drunk words dyed in a stumbling, slimy tone greased from Miki's controlled lips before her eyes shut again.  
  
Stained silence ported in the room, the strange luminosity words that had come from their unconscious friend. Broad feelings of something other than themselves laid in the room, as if the monster that they saw outside was watching them through their own eyes. Teetering windows shook with a toning chirp, renewing the gloomily atmosphere that hung over. The face of Mothra greeted their innerved eyes happily as it stared into the insignificant restaurant.  
  
"Finally we can leave this place." Gai's words vibrated and dislodged the creepy feeling that overhung everyone's heads.  
  
"Why is it doing this to her? What does it want with her? And why have her eyes turned almost exactly like it's? And almost if she is changing into that damn thing." Meru brought the sinister mood back as she spoke of the oddly acting Miki.  
  
"The Gudis has infected her. It was his only way to control her in order to absorb her power. He was unable to absorb her in her normal state, since Miki's power was too much for him to handle and if he absorbed her, he would have been severally weakened. But if he attacks her nervous system with his cells, he can change her appearance and mind to be more like his and so that he can control her power much easier. She will soon look and think the same way as the Gudis." The Cosmos's spoke with their vault of knowledge, almost too much for their tiny bodies to handle.  
  
"Well, maybe if we defeat that damn thing, we can save her! I don't want to have to shot her, just because she shares that monster's thoughts on slaughtering the whole human race. So, let's get moving." Teaming sprits of vengeance mouthed through Gai's lips  
  
And with those words, everyone agreed the best thing they could do is found a way to stop what was happening to their world. As the elevator descended down the rest of the three hundred and thirty three meters of Tokyo Tower, the group stared into the bleak and dream like view of Tokyo, one without its biggest attraction, people. The only activate that the city generated was Mothra pulling out the lodged Super-X 3. It was almost too bleak to look at.  
  
Once they got on to the streets, the stock of the desolate city was even more emphasized. The only comfort they got was from having Mothra flying overhead. Carrying the prone Miki on his back, Gai walked underneath the straighten ship, getting lost within the shadow of its dulling green armor. With a brush of his hand, Gai tapped a square piece of the armor, reacting to his touch, it slowly come down.  
  
"Damn, she seems to weigh as much as that monster." Straining Gai drummed his fingers against the glowing number pad, tapping in the number sequence required. "Thank god, the electrical system wasn't damaged in the crash. Let's just hope that the lift still works." A confirming beep, signaled that the lift was on its way down, followed by the spray of the hydraulics.  
  
Seeping whispers mixed with running salvia tenderized Gai's ear, "Biollante...she's returning.... why...Erica." Miki's gurgled and slurred words gave way that her humanity was still intact, though everything she says, the Gudis knows.  
  
"Don't worry, Miki. We'll get you back to normal as fast as we can. I have my own score to settle with that son of a bitch anyways." Gai's words were lost in the press of the lift as it compacted itself back into the belly of the Super-X 3.  
  
As the elevator came back into the rest of the frame of the flying machine, the four of them looked upon the mess that was shattered over the fall, mostly a variety of equipment that had come loose from its shelve, though something was missing.  
  
"Where are the bodies of my crew? What the hell happened to them? Why are they gone?" erratic, shocked questions sprung from Gai's mouth as his eyes bulged with fright.  
  
"Their cells were taken over by the Gudis's, turning them in to another collection of Gudis's cells. " The cosmos's facts of the universe came through again, letting the rest know what they are up against.  
  
"My men didn't deserve to die like that. Just another reason for me to personally kill this thing." As Gai mourned the lost of his men, Meru laid Miki down on one of the benches in the back.  
  
"Hang on Miki, we are going to fight this thing together, and let's just hope that things are better in America. We can get help there, I know we can." Meru brushed Miki's hair lightly, watching over her sleeping form, slowly becoming exactly like the Gudis with every turning second.  
  
"Mothra is ready. Where would you like her to take you?"  
  
"We need to head for Washington D.C. That's where the American U.N.G.C.C is located. It's our only option, since there may not be any other place that has what we need." Meru's words were blown away from the tremble of Mothra's wings as she lifted the heavy armored flying tank off the ground.  
  
Tittering words of vibrating echoes came from Miki's mouth, "When the heavens fall, the gates of hell will be open for the demons to run free on this world." Not another whisper or breath left Miki's mouth as she slumped back into her caged state.  
  
Through the front windows of the Super-X 3, the group gazed on as the green lights had been intertwined into their once peaceful blue sky, and become submerged into the soils that encrusted every inch below them.  
  
With the disappearance of the Gudis's cells, the grounds shuddered with rupturing force as the streets splintered with cracks before being flung loftily into the air as thousands of chambers of silky green brushed through whatever soft ground they could found. Their armless forms tunneled easily from the earth, along with their long, yellow cranial horn that lifted away from the creatures' brow. Behind its glistening horn, a yellow stem grew from their crowns, a trait to make up for their lack of arms. As the dirt brushed from their bodies, jutting from underneath the creatures' stomach, a musing second head projected with a drooling maw of glossy ivory teeth, its snout ending in a flabby, ridged stout that hung down by the top of their mouths. To even the balance of dragging second head, two flipper- like legs rested behind the creatures' bodies. They were the first of the Gudis's children, Boguns, christened with its DNA to take the place of the substandard beings that trounced below it. Their numbers would swell with time as they collected more cells for their master by the means of extermination of the human race.  
  
As Mothra escaped to the heavens, their search for a way to stop the contamination and return back to their existence of being the top specie just became more in vain.  
  
Secluded away on one of the many dotted Japanese islands, the threat of the Gudis still loomed. Again, there would be no privacy, as every inch fell became the Gudis's kingdom. Though, every man and animal would fight against this threat of conformity, to keep their own.  
  
Anguris's mate, alone and frighten, had to face this threat alone as Anguris sought its own needs. The fertile topical nature crumbled and was sent up in torrents of clumping dirt. Agonized howls that pierced the brittle grind of moving earth, as two Boguns shifted up from the soil. On slender paws, the female Anguris shuffled back, gaining space to attack easier. With pushing fits, Anguris came free from the restraints of the ground and to the liberation of the air. Touching swipes of engraving lean spikes, spilt flesh and muscle as they passed over one of the Bogun's neck. Traces of brutal rage rummaged through Anguris's head as she took upon her next target, the other Bogun. With a drive of her horn, she impaled the short ebony barb into the mouth of the Bogun's second head. A compelling thrust tore the top of the Bogun's additional head off, leaving the open maw to be covered in the monster's purple ridden blood. Through the lost of its second brain, the beast's body began to wildly dissolve in a brilliant display as its form liquefied back into a collection of Gudis cells, even before its dead mass could reach the ground limply.  
  
With bending reach, the yellow, weighty, lustful cranial vine of the Bogun's, bonded around Anguris's bumpy, isolated neck. Tempting strength veered and tilted Bogun's head from side to side, to gain an adequate amount of force to lift Anguris off her feet. Gyrating intensity traced down Bogun's twining stem, wrenching Anguris from the land and into the unshackled air. The unraveling tendril uncoiled Anguris loose, skidding through the air, freed from gravity. Untamed force threw Anguris into the side of one of the watching cliffs, punting out breezes of grinding dust. Despondent wails of over worked lungs came from Anguris's mouth as she laid on her at the base of the shattered cliff.  
  
Snailing across the ground, Bogun beamed with its tittering smile of grossly ivory teeth, as it stood over Anguris, breathing in the impending death of the spiny creature. Swelling muscles worked again as they entangled Bogun's mounted tentacle around the only weak spot of Anguris's overly sheltered body. Tight swirls of branded might constricted against Anguris's resisting neck, but the frail bones that laid underneath the defying muscles, snapped to the impending pressure.  
  
Anguris's already limp frame twitched and seethed as Bogun pulled its cranial tentacle free from the creature's neck. A ricocheting, cavernous wail shuddered the Bogun's form, for the first time it had experienced fear. Returning back to its island home, Anguris had come to found that his mate had been killed. Avoid of his care for his mate, the one thought that was plastered in its mind was revenge for what had taking away his only love.  
  
Treading from the lapping, rocky shores of the small indigenous island, Anguris stimulated legs pressed forth towards the awaiting Bogun. Unrelenting pressure worked its way through Anguris's body as it leapt from the earth, tackling into the stalk like frame of Bogun's. As the bent figure of Bogun's, rattled underneath the fiery of Anguris's weight, it once again deployed the same tactic that it used to kill the other Anguris. The Looping membrane, curved around Anguris's only weakness, knowing the monster was unable to break its hold. Though the desperation of the firm hold against its neck, a broad spear of mixed bone spurted from above Anguris's right wrist, a weapon that the female didn't possess. The solid, point impaled itself into the creamy, black eye of the Bogun's, spilling the white fluid that moved underneath its lens and stabbing into the spongy center of Bogun's cognitive brain. A lumbered grunt came from Anguris's extended jaw as it retracted its spine blade back into its wrist.  
  
Timid emotions ran dry in Anguris's mood as it watched over the lifeless form of his beloved mate. Now, without her, he was all alone. The last of his species forever doomed to be without comfort from one of his own species. He nuzzled her neck, the one that thing lead to her downfall. As his nose took in her smell, another one came, putrid and rotten. Without notice, her skin began to disband, only to be reformed into glowing orbs of light green. It was than that Anguris's realized that there was another power being the fall of his love, one that also needed to slain by him, it was now that he know that this fight when mean life or death to him, but retribution for his mate was needed at whatever the cost.  
  
In the mist of panic that ran extensively in Tokyo, Japan's second largest city, Yokohama hadn't been touched by the impending fear. As the tailing sun began to sit on the horizon as the transfer to night occurred, though the obscure darkening clouds above signaled rain for tonight's forecast. With the leaking shadows jacketing the fair city, bulbs of lights in every corner of the city flickered on, gleaming with yellow tints around the dark steel and glass of the sparse buildings. In the rhythm of turning lights, the patter of slanted rain pelted across the ridged folds of the Gudis's exposed brain. The Gudis's foreign skin glistened with a shimmer of an even more terrifying façade. The dripping water hanging from its orange eyelids as it stared at the ignoring city.  
  
Amidst the clustering of rain clouds, blossoms of flaring bluish white light fluttered and dispersed over the paging wave of dark clouds as they swirled around in a smoky mass. Within the center of this rousing accumulation of clouds, an open wound of glowing light shined unsteadily. From this breach, a fall of golden speckles came in a variety, in thick collections or just alone that hung around the sides of the massive gatherings. Even churn slowly around the Gudis, as it unfastened its mandibles to challenge this turning power with a locking roar.  
  
The churning glittered faded into the black background. As the hush of the skewed rain stirred, the city quaked with shuddering force. The streets bent to the tunneling masses that laid underneath it, careening under the front of the Gudis, before the very street crumbled into a bellowing hole. Mining through the paved roads, a band of four wailing eyeless, sheltered dark green pods of glossy, spaced teeth flowed from the outlet, latching on the flabby skin that flowed from the Gudis's body. Anchored to the Gudis, the strangling, gigantic weight that laid beneath the city still begun to pull itself up. Buildings lifted with nearing weight, crumbling before they could reach the streets below. Within the push of tumbling buildings, a massive silhouette of slimy shadowy green crested on to the surface. A fierce presence roved around the creature's enormous protruding swallowing jaws. Above the projected maw, two crimson eyes sat, reflecting back the same image of the Gudis. A thick chest supported the creature's bundled neck and head. Beneath the restricted chest of bunched skin, laid the beast's power, an orb of shining orange, confined against the cage like vines that ran across the front of it. From the giant's shoulders, two broad arms of thick skin reached with their four clawed hands. To support the immense heaviness of the beast, four bulky legs, each ending in their own foot that stepped with four paired toes. Surrounding the four walking legs, a dress of tentacles that each either ended in a pod of sinking teeth or a tattered end that sprayed acidic sap from their openings. The uniform of tendrils completely enveloped the bottom of the monster, even some laid rooted underneath its colossal form. The back of the beast was densely laid with unbalanced plates of torn like barbs, a deadly defense.  
  
Biollante let out a crying wail, that made the rain shudder before it hit the ground, to signal to earth that she had returned. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
In the torrent streams of slipping air, Mothra held onto the stocky, damaged Super-X 3 as they headed towards America to found a solution to the illness that had now plagued Japan. The cargo that was being carried towards their destination stayed in solitude of the confined hull. Ken stayed towards the back, his knees tucked against his chest as he slept his worries off, Miki laid on a bench, still unconscious from the strenuous infection of Gudis, Meru resided next to the cradled Miki, kneeled by her side, like a mother next to a sick child, Gai took his place in his commander seat, watching the curtained night that dwelled in front of them.  
  
"Where are we?" Meru's voiced seeped over Miki's silent ears before it reached Gai's ears.  
  
"It looks like we are somewhere over Russia, though it doesn't look like they are having a peaceful night, since those fires seem to be keeping them up."  
  
Meru didn't even reply, her stomach already told her that the situation wasn't going to be one that she wanted to hear. She wasn't in denial like the rest, the sky was the answer, it just wasn't over Japan; it was being reported all over the world. Dreaming of a nation that wasn't suffering against the Gudis's infection was their only hopes of now.  
  
"It may look grim Miki, but we'll make sure that you get some help. I won't let you die, at least not before I do." Meru whispered her words with a smile, light tears twisting down her face.  
  
"I have already made the choice and I choose to live forever as a part of Gudis. Since, its inevitable, the rest of the human race will fall within the week. Why do you try to help me? To return me back to my weak condition? My body has evolved to a state that humans will never be able to achieve. Evolve and become gods." Miki's crimson eyes, like moving blood, opened as she talked, making Meru's body pop in bumbling horror back when she started to talk. Her features no longer human, her skin paling to an almost green, her veins now gleamed with neon green color. Ever word she spoke was no long Miki's, but that of someone else's.  
  
As the room stood gasped at the lingering words of Miki's, Gai remained in his seat, still watching the boundless sky, his mind working in shifts around her words. "Miki, there are a few things I would like to know about this god of yours. I am interested in him. First, I would like to know what the green speckles in the sky are? And why are they there?"  
  
"They are the Gudis's cells. Though, they are only supposed to appear after the Gudis's body has been destroyed, but the Gudis needed a different strategy to take over earth and it's over abundant population. So, in a respectful act, it carved up its body, spilling its own blood for the first time and released its cells that had never touched the air outside to a new world. It cultured its cells deep within bottomless pits on Mars, preparing them for what was coming. It was preparing for the elimination of the human race, the last collection of life in this universe, only by using its cells to create an army from anything that holds DNA in its body. So that it could go for its true goal, complete evolution." Breaking through her words, absurd evil laughs came from her mouths, as if she was laughing at the rest of the human race. She soon slipped back into a silenced sleep as the rest of the group stood dumbfounded and silent.  
  
The fighting storm disrupted and bolted against the burning windows of Yokohama, as Biollante interrupt the Gudis's mission. The biologic hybrid had once again gained her mass again, which she hadn't felt since she had left the earth ten years ago. She had reasons to return to earth and one of them was facing her right now.  
  
Gambling with their eyes, Biollante tilted the balance of sound as she opened her mouth and issued a bellowing hiss that could be heard as far as Tokyo. As the wallowed bellow pitched soundlessly through the drenching rainstorm, the concrete soil of the city trembled and shuddered with a terrible fever as if the roots of the ground were being pulled up to the surface.  
  
With unforeseen aggression, the tough, solid soil overturned for the first time as hundreds of extensive, ropy vines swarmed around the Gudis, each one targeting a different part of the flabby flesh. Like opening hands, Biollante's vines taunted to seize the Gudis's body, entwine it in its arms and be able to take life from the creature's body, to see it die in her arms and be pleased about. Turning blood was on her mind; there was something that she wanted and something that the Gudis had taken away from her.  
  
It was her that wanted to kill Godzilla, even though it had caused its own death, it still lived on in the shell of its kin. The life force still moved and thought within this new Godzilla and to Biollante, they were the same. The Gudis had denied Biollante the right to rejoin with the cells that it was born from, it could only achieve that fate by killing the one that it was spawned from. On the fault of the Gudis, Biollante could never be whole and the only thing still in Biollante's way was vengeance.  
  
Tilting tables shifted the ground as hundreds of living twisted vines plodded underneath it, they moved for only one purpose to stab the life out of the Gudis. The Gudis's body and flesh swirled as nerves snapped as the hundreds of vines entered its mass, moving with its organs, becoming apart of the Gudis as they bended and melded with its frame. The skimming vines nestled inside the Gudis's abdomen and chest, before from their ends they begin to saturate the Gudis's insides with their acidic sap, letting it mix with the Gudis's blood and organs in horrible manners. The Gudis's uncapped its mouth, willing to release its disprovable for what had been done to its body, but before it could discharge its vapors, another vine, turning with breakable speed ran down the Gudis's throat in a violent measure.  
  
Biollante gazed with streaming content, her eyes sparkling with a new shade of red, the color of coursing fury. Amuse itchings grew on Biollante's open mouth, alluding to the series of acts that Biollante had nurturing on her uncontrolled mind.  
  
Untwining muscles linked throughout the length of the vines as they thrusted the Guids's mass along the open road, before its heap shattered into a gray tinted office building, the dust of crumbling concrete adding and roving with the acidic smoke that rose from its skin.  
  
The alley of buildings wobbled with slanting and bending winds as the earth in which their frames were embedded in collapsed as something very large moved down the street. With pulling roots, Biollante's extensive build lumbered with gaining speed, its elephant like legs helped with the stacked weight. Biollante's nose touched against the Gudis's impaled body, globing jades of emerald blood dribbled out of the wounds, forming a ring around Biollante's roots.  
  
Lathering strings of golden hued energy drew from the caged orb that shined with an awful orange and didn't stop until they reached the inside of Biollante's throat. Her gorge shadowed with bits of light as the rest of the energy gathered in there. A new shimmer came from Biollante's throat, as a torrent of chucky, green acidic sap covered with vivid shimmering yellow speckles, flushed from Biollante's maw. The blistering, surge of flowing acidic sap splashed on the Gudis's head, draining down the rest of its body, seeping into any hole that it could get into.  
  
As the swell of bitter liquid flooded the Gudis, it wasn't pleased that Biollante was allowed to do this and sought to stop this permanently from happening again. Through the hail of dumping acid, the Gudis's tentacles found their place around both of Biollante's jaws. With an rupturing amount of strength, Biollante's mouth was torn further up her face, her lower jaw being torn so badly that it hung loosely from the rest of her face in a tattered mess of moving muscles. The violent flow of acidic sap spilled on to the broken jaw, dividing along the thousands of flesh-rooted barb like teeth that lined the bottom of Biollante's protruding mouth. The shock and immobilization of her orifice made her recoil from the Gudis. With open opportunity, the Gudis's eyes traveled with energy derived from gravity. The streaming energy smoldered against the impaled vines still in the Gudis's body, though as the gravity bolts warped over the twisted vines, they popped and broke from its mass. The numerous holes that were left in the Gudis's weight twitch with healing tissue, but the acidic sap stopped any further healing, the wounds still steamed with the sizzling smoke.  
  
Within the seconds that the wound was made, Biollante's jaw begin to mend back together, even the spoil sinew that waved freely in the air. As the hanging jaw came back into place, a bolt of gravity energy battered against it, not even delaying it from coming back together. The Gudis gleamed at Biollante with a sense of strength, it knew that it would be unable to bind its cells together with the plant hybrid, but it could have the fun of testing its strength against it and really show off what it has become.  
  
More of Biollante's black-green stalks rushed to renew the ones that were lost to Gudis's eyes lasers, but they met the same fate as the Gudis opened up with the packed gravity eye beams. The running sap in them boiled and bursted through the skin, leaving frayed ends of hanging, loose flesh. Its liquid eyes came swallowed with darkening amounts of significant, enhancing gravity energy before sliding away from the ruby sphere, screening over the exposed street. Cleaving like sharpened blades, the gravity induced beams serving every vine that rose above the ground, cluttering the road with thick curving pieces of broken roots. The endless brooks of unreeling exploding atoms continued beyond the garden of stalks and hit against the trunk of the living plant. Hard flesh smoldered and sizzled away under the pelting of energy, dissolving the barrier of small, entwined tendrils that protected Biollante's life force. The surface of the luminous energy sac bubbled with flaming skin, with one of its sides bursting in a gush of collapsing blood and energy.  
  
The splintered ends of Biollante's vines ceased in regrowing as well as all the other wounds around Biollante's body, the one thing that she needed to heal all her wounds was in need of healing itself. Biollante stumbled, all her energy being devoted to healing her collection of cells, it was the engine that kept her alive and with it wounded, it would take everything she had to heal the damage that was done to it. All of her defenses were down, she didn't even have enough energy to move her roots; she was completely open for attack.  
  
The Gudis lingered at the failing form of the beast that nearly caused it actually pain, watching it as it become a weak and pathetic life form. It knew anything that was made from the cells of a weak monster like Godzilla would never give it a fair fight. It was time for this monster to be worthy of being killed by the Gudis.  
  
The slug like form of the dreaming demon crept against the ground, securing the space that was left between them. It wouldn't forget the many smoking holes that this creature left on its body, even after they heal. The sting of the scorching acid remained, still with the downpour of icy rain. It was something that the Gudis couldn't let go; it had been scoured with this creature's blood, but was being caused pain. It defied the hunger of bloodshed of a weaker monster. Though, those that touch the Gudis have two options, become one with the god or be killed, a judgment that would soon be passed on all heads. It was the way of evolution, either adapt or suffer as being obsolete, which Biollante was compared to the Gudis.  
  
A tender wail slipped through the millions of skewed teeth that lined both of Biollante's jaws. Her body was void of any strength, it was taken everything out of her to heal her bulb; death would come if she didn't fix the damage to her energy sac. Her cell division was completely dependent on her energy sac and with it damaged her body had no regeneration, the one thing that kept her from being killed by the beast that she was facing.  
  
Rumbling eyes locked on the key to winning this battle, the weakness of its opponent, one thing that contrasted against the shadowy green, the glistening orange sphere that now leaked a clear and thick fluid from its core as it fizzled with chains of yellow energy. The sparkling shimmer of the orb reflected on the Gudis's face as it stared into, Biollante's attention was devoid of the proximity of the Gudis; however she would know soon enough.  
  
The carroty orange tentacles of the Gudis praised into the air, before flinging the tips into the sides of the caged like flesh that surrounded the lustrous sphere. Even as the acidic sap horded over the Gudis's limbs, it still pressed on deeper into the plant's body.  
  
Biollante was infused with anger as the Gudis attacked her energy sac, her strength was still low, but she had to defend her life force no matter what. As Biollante struggled with anger, she gathered enough strength to move one of her rooted vines underground. Picking the perfect place, she thrust the lone stem through the concrete floors of a multi-story apartment building, feeling the bits of furniture that moved with her passing vine. With surprise and shock, the stalk pushed through the side of the building and found itself embedded in the right eye of the Gudis. Its slim, crimson lens tore from the cover of the Gudis's eyelid and traveled with the root to the inside of its head.  
  
As the two locked their limbs into the others body, neither one were willing to let go. Each one dug as deep as they could, but Biollante felt the rest of her strength leave. Biollante's mass begun to dissolve; reverting back into a dusty cloud of golden speckles. As the weight lifted away from her, she felt a new sense of limitless strength coming through her shape. Her tangible body wasn't defined by physical properties anymore as she faded away. Biollante's extended snout unlatched from its tense state and gleamed the thousands of thorny teeth spread over the bottom and top of Biollante's jaws. A curving back placed the Gudis's head in-between Biollante's trenching mouth. Clamping pressure, thrusted the barbed spines in Biollante's mouth into the face of the Gudis.  
  
The entrancing pain made the Gudis pull its arm out of Biollante's abdomen, as well as the shimmering orb that held the essence of Biollante's complicated structure. The orange bulb ruptured in its arms with globs of chunky, green material went airborne. As Biollante's mouth tugged at the Gudis's flesh, the plant's maw diminished into a ghost of her former self. Soon, her whole body was rising into the sky, disappearing behind the darken rain clouds; the only hints that the monster even existed were the bulbs of lights that shined within the hazy clouds.  
  
Soon, the Gudis stood alone, its once proud body horrible ravaged, with wounds that won't heal as they still burned with unknown chemicals that ate away at any flesh that was regenerated. For the first time, the Gudis was giving a fair fight.  
  
The vapors of a moaning man came from Commander Aso's office. Laid in darkness, the only points of light coming from reflective tears, the commander's mind grumbled over the past. All of his problem could have started in 1954, when the first monster plagued Japan, Godzilla. Aso was only ten when the monster rose from sea for the first time. As Tokyo was engulfed in flames, Aso and his parents traveled through the crowded streets of dirty and twisted faces. They made their way to Yokohama by horse and trailer, the only way to get out of the city fast. Even when they arrived at Yokohama, they could still hear the monster's roars in the stale wind. Their lives, as well as every Japanese's was changed forever from that terrifying day. Though, it may have an equal with what happened next.  
  
On December 12th, 1980, Misato Aso gave birth to Fujio Aso, their son. But during the deliver, Aso wife passed away, though not before she told, 'Aso that no matter what happens that he would be a good father.'  
  
For the past nineteen years, Aso did his best to play both mother and father as well as dealing with his job. In 1992, the U.N.G.C.C was formed in the feat that this new Godzilla could turn to an even bigger threat and new weapon had to be made to stop it or any other threat that would endanger Japan. Sometimes for weeks, Fujio was left alone, at night a sitter would watch him, but he spent most of his time alone. It wasn't until he turned 18, that he found the time to spend with his father, when he joined G-Force. Fujio, with every second that he wasn't training, he spent in the command center, helping his father with the problems they faced.  
  
All Fujio wanted to do was make his father proud, he didn't care about anything else. Though, Aso was board of his son no matter what happened, he wouldn't have it any other way. Aso felt that he should do something to allow his son to prove himself, so he transferred him to the Mecha King Ghidorah team, which was a very small team that were devoted at restoring the futurist machine to fight capabilities. Aso thought that Fujio would be able to get some good experience and maybe take on a small challenge for him to establish himself. Aso never thought that his son would be facing off something as horrible as this new threat. But there was nothing he could do about it. Mecha King Ghidorah was the only weapon they had that was at fighting capabilities and Fujio was the only person that was able to pilot it. If Aso could have it his own way, it would have been him going against that monster. Now, it had taken everything from him, his son and his dream, there was nothing left for Aso.  
  
As he sat with his thoughts, the air conditioning blew, cooling off the stuffy room. Though, the air contained a musky smell and wasn't blowing as hard as it should have been. Slowly, the filtering air stopped, as the open vent came covered in a translucent green slime that seeped through the five open slots. It stirred with life, with knowledge and a plan. Even without eyes, a nose or a mouth, it knew were to go as it grappled against Aso's desk chair's leg. Aso stayed hunched over, his head in his hands, not even noticing that something was moving up the back of his chair.  
  
The ooze mounted the head of the chair, Aso's head being shadowed within its frame. Like a crashing wave, the greenish slime swarmed over Aso head, but it didn't stay there. Any open orifice it could found it went through, tear ducts, ears, nostrils, and down Aso mouth. As it swept into his head, a new voice greeted him, "Don't struggle if you want to see your son again. The two of you can live forever as apart of Gudis."  
  
In one of the world's largest cities, a new life had taken over the streets. For every hundred people, a Bogun was giving life, the Gudis's cells infecting the scores of tadpoles that live in the water holes around Japan. The human race was still unsure of what was happening, but it was new dawn, the rise of a new species. It was evolution in the worse way, one that was on a roller coaster.  
  
A failed hope, a legend among the world had already fallen to the name of the Gudis, it's corpse still undisturbed as it laid in the heart of the Shibuya area. It's once chest of brawl, scored with an entrenched hole, which held the legend's heart that had been crushed by the Gudis. Though, this marvel was known for always returning to its destructive life, even after death.  
  
The severed puncture wound that seemed from Godzilla's chest, sifted and riddled with speckles of green, of the cells of the creature that had killed him. Tender flashes of splintering and fading flashes of neon blue ignited from the bloody gully. And as the flaring ended, the wound was covered in a scaly, hard gray flesh. Fondling air was sucked deep into the creature's lungs as sprints of nuclear energy being to coarse wildly through out its dead mass.  
  
Respectable dark clouds grew overhead, lancing the ground with odd bolts of tracked lightening; almost if they were reacting to the event that was taking place. As the sky was blinded by an outsized burst of lightening, a silhouette of a dead creature stood in the shadows of the lightening eruption.  
  
As the performance of life went on, bored eyes came to watch. A class of Boguns stood around, as something their master killed reached into them with its cold eyes. The legend was proven true again.  
  
"We're finally here, I can see the shore up ahead." The words came from Gai's relieved mouth, they had escaped Japan's nightmare and maybe could have enough time to think about something they could do to fix what was happening.  
  
As their eyes gleamed with liberation, they say the horror that wasn't just Europe's problem, it was the world's now and that meant that everything that they were willing to fight for, was now hopeless. 


End file.
